The Way it Started
by Dark wolf's last day
Summary: Learn how Canada and America came to be in a Hetalia and Dark Wolf mixed way. England is a rebellious teenager and America and Canada are cute little kids. Run with moose with Canada, play with the natives with America, and more! MPreg and FrUK!
1. Chapter 1

Okay you guys, okay. I've been hesitant to post this story ever since I started writing it, and I even stopped writing it for about a month, but, because it's FrUK day (And Easter over here in the US), I decided to post what I have written so far. I will more than likely continue this, so stay tuned!

Notes about this story: This story is a historical story, but it's not 100% correct, because I said so, lol. XD. Also, Canada and America are twins in this story because it was more convenient for the story. I support both the theories that Canada and America are twins and that America is older though, so yeah. Plus I know that hormones hadn't been discovered in 1606, but, my story :I.

MY FIRST M PREG STORY, OMG. Enjoy, and, um, happy FrUK day!

* * *

England had gotten around in his lifetime. There was no doubt about that. No matter how much he tried to hide it, it was true. England also tried to say that those times were in the past, but that wasn't true. Especially not when he was drunk. England did manage to keep this a secret from most people though. The people who knew weren't the most believable if they told anyone anyway though.

England would have preferred that they never knew in the first place, but it was almost impossible for them not to. These people were his children, those that he had gotten impregnated by in the first place, and Spain. But who would believe Spain?

Yes, England had children. No matter how much he tried to say that they were just his siblings. For some of his children he didn't even know who was the other parent. England tried not to think about it if this was the case. Sometimes he wondered if he had children he didn't know about. England tried to shoo these thoughts away as soon as possible. The thought always lingered in the back of his mind though.

So, back onto the topic of England having children. England has a lot of children, but his most notable are America, Canada, Australia, and Hong Kong. So, I suppose we should get this story started, shouldn't we?

* * *

It was September in 1606. England sat, tapping his fingers on his desk. Ever since his teenaged hormones had started kicking in, England had had the extreme urge to just _do_ something. He wanted to explore most of all. Not to mention just wanting to be rebellious in general. Sometimes he just gave his boss and government a lot of trouble just for the sake of it, but he could be serious. Sometimes.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" England nearly fell out of his chair. Sure enough, France was at his window. England shot him a glare. "Oh, don't be like that, Angleterre. After all, you've gotten so handsome." England threw a bottle of ink at the window, not caring if he broke it or got ink on it. The ink hit the glass loudly, then hit the wood floor with a lesser sound. "Oh, Angleterre, are you loosing your touch?"

"What do you want, France?" England hissed.

"You!" France chimed, "Now open this window!"

"No bloody way in hell!" England said, growling.

"Angleterre!"

"NO!"

"…Annggleeeteeerrreee!"

England didn't say anything. Instead, he walked right up to the window France was at and banged on it with his fist. France almost fell off of his ladder. France grunted and punched the window the same way that England had done.

"Why the bloody hell should I let _you_ in?"

"Because, mon Angleterre, you're hormonal and you'd love it. Plus it'd make your boss angry, and I know how you love to upset him."

It probably would have been best if England had still refused and never let France in his house, but, of course, that depends on whom you ask. "Mmm…fine." England said quietly. He unlatched the window and let France in. France immediately pinned England to his bed.

"FROG!" England pushed France off of him and crossed his arms. "If you think that you're taking my virginity you're WRONG!" There was a long pause between the two of them.

"You're…a _virgin?_ Oh, Angleterre. I _must_ take your virginity away!" England growled and punched France in the stomach. France cringed and stepped back. "Angleterre, I promise it'll be fun." France smiled. England looked at the floor.

"Will it hurt?" He said quietly.

"For the first little bit, but it stops, I promise. Then it just feels good."

England thought about it. "I…alright. Just…keep it a secret, okay?"

"Of course, mon Angleterre."

Cautious of England hitting him again, France walked towards England's bed and sat on it. France pinned England to the bed again and kissed him lightly. He wanted nothing more than to just fuck him right then and there, but he knew he might scar England mentally for life if he did that, and that wouldn't be good. After all, what if he wanted another night like this with England?

_I can't believe I'm bloody doing this._ England shakily brought a hand up to France's back and moved it down until it was resting on France's butt. France grinned into the kiss and licked England's bottom lip. England (having been kissed and made out with before) opened his mouth slightly. France stuck his tongue in England's mouth and explored it. _Well, the frog does taste rather good…ugh! Stop thinking like that! This is sex! That's it! That's all!_

_Is it?_

France pulled away from the kiss and kissed England's jaw, taking in England's unmistakable British scent. France wouldn't admit it, but he loved it. "Hey, Angleterre," France said, kissing England's jaw again, "if you really want to piss off your boss and government, this is the way to do it." England smirked and laughed.

"You're right about that, Frog. King James would have a fit. He hates you." England laughed again, thinking about King James's face if he ever found out about what he was doing. England jerked a bit when France stuck one of his cold hands under his shirt. "Gah! Damn it, France! Warn me abo-oh…ah…" England felt himself starting to salivate as France rubbed his nipples. England licked a small bit of his saliva that had gotten out of mouth up and moaned. France grinned and pulled England's shirt off.

England took France's shirt off of him with a little assistance from France himself. France ran his hands along England's torso until his hands were at England's pants. France didn't hesitate in taking England's pants and underwear off, forgetting that he was a virgin. "FRANCE! Goddamn it, take it slow!" France stopped, realizing that he was still wearing his pants and underwear and that England was a virgin. France watched as England covered his genitals in embarrassment. France sighed.

France laid down on the other side of the bed. "You can be on top. Until the real work comes along." England gave France a confused look then positioned himself on top of France. England could feel his face redden. He nervously took off France's pants and underwear. For a while England did nothing. His teenaged brain couldn't seem to compute what was happening. France gave England an encouraging smile.

England brought a hand to France's penis and started to rub his thumb over the head. England could feel himself shaking and could tell that he had an erection. So did France, but that didn't make the situation any less nerve wracking for England. England took his hand away and started to cry. France sat up and lightly touched England's shoulder. "Aw, Angleterre, don't cry. It's just hormones is all!" The sniffling English nation wrapped his arms around France and squeaked a bit when their erections rubbed together. France kissed England on the cheek. "I promise you it'll be fun." France stopped hugging England and England nodded gingerly and wiped his eyes. England laid down on the bed and nodded at France.

France stuck three fingers in his mouth and sucked on them until they had a good coating of saliva on them. "Wha-what?" England started.

"Angleterre, this'll hurt, but it'll get better."

"FRANCE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?"

"Shh! Do you want your boss to hear us?"

"FRA-AAAH!"

England started hyperventilating when France stuck a finger into his entrance. It didn't hurt, but it sure surprised him and made him even more aware of the situation he was in. "This would hurt a whole lot more if I didn't do this, okay?" France said. If there was one thing France was sympathetic about with England it was sex.

When the French nation entered his second finger into England, England started to whimper. Now it was starting to hurt. France gently rubbed England's cheek as he stuck his third finger in England. England felt tears starting to form in his eyes, but he was determined not to cry, so he blinked them back. France withdrew his fingers, sucked on them some more, and coated his penis with saliva.

Planting a kiss on England's lips, France positioned himself. Figuring that if England didn't want to have sex anymore he'd say something, France plunged into England. The British nation grabbed the sheets beneath them and twisted them. This whole process was nerve wracking to him. France sensed this and gave him a kiss. Using one hand to keep his position and the other to massage England's penis, France continued to thrust himself in and out of the Brit. When France hit England's sweet spot he ejaculated and stared at the white fluid in embarrassment. France came soon after.

France pulled himself out of England and rolled to the side. "Now," France panted, "that was fun. Wasn't it, Angleterre?" England panted heavily for a few seconds, then started to cry. "Oh, Angleterre, what is it?" England shoved France.

"You know bloody well what it is, Frog! I hate you and you took my virginity and-and-and…" England continued to cry. France sighed. He pulled England close to him and gave him a hug. "I can't believe myself!" England whined.

"Shh, Angleterre, it's okay."

"Would you just shut the hell up?"

"Angleterre-"

"No! I don't want you in my house anymore!"

"Well, I _should_ probably get going. Plus your boss would probably be less than thrilled if he found us here. Adieu, mon amore!" France put on his clothes (Rather sloppily at that) and went back out the window. England stared at the window blankly for a good thirty minutes.

Finally, England put his clothes back on. One phrase seemed to be glued to his thoughts. _I'm not a virgin. I'm not a virgin. I'm not a virgin. I'm not a virgin…_England put his face in his hands. Thinking about this was going to drive him crazy and he knew it. _If I'm not a virgin…if anyone asks they won't make fun of me…hey!_ England took his face out of his hands and smiled. That didn't sound so bad. "Maybe…maybe the frog face did me a favor…" _If people believe me that is._

"Ugh. December already? And look at me! I'm getting a little fat…" England looked at his slightly protruding stomach a bit wearily. It was nothing noticeable, but it still gave England a strange feeling. _You're being silly, England. That's all._ Suddenly, a knock on his door.

"England, it's your boss. Mind if we talk?" _Do I have a choice?_ England thought, annoyed. England opened the door to his boss with a bored expression on his face. "Ah, England. You see, we're planning a trip to North America and we wanted you to come." England's face lit up. _Adventure?_ "Will you go?"

"An adventure? I've been dying for an adventure! Of course I'll go!"

"I thought you would, England. I thought you would."

"…Are you trying to say I'm bloody predictable?"

"England, don't start a teenaged fit."

"WHO SAYS IT'S A BLOODY TEENAGED FIT? I'M GOING, BUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR BLOODY FACE!" England slammed the door in his boss's face. His boss just sighed.

"The trip is the day after next, so I suggest you get your things packed."

"YOU'RE BLOODY RIGHT I WILL!" England heard a sigh and the sound of his boss's footsteps fading out. _Why…why did I get so mad about that? That didn't seem like normal teenaged hormones to me…_ England looked nervously down at his slightly enlarged stomach. "You're being paranoid, England." He said aloud.

"England! Come on! Get on the boat!" England gave one more glance behind him before he ran onto the boat. He had been on boats before, but he always hated getting on them. Leaving land made him feel unsafe. He also just had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. England couldn't help but watch when the boat started moving as the land he watched his homeland grow farther and farther away.

Once all England could see was the ocean, he decided to go to the ship's captain. Having information about your trip was always a good thing. "Do you know how long this trip will be?" England asked.

"Well," The captain said, "I'd estimate it to be somewhere around five months." England groaned. He was young and impatient. Why did the trip have to be five months?

"Damn it…well, any idea of what we'll find?"

"Vaguely, sir, but no clear ideas."

"Don't call me 'sir'."

England walked away from the captain and sighed. What was he going to do this whole time? England decided to go to his room on the ship to figure it out.

Being a country, England had his own room. It was a fairly luxurious room and the ship's captain had close to the same kind of room. England sighed and grabbed a book. As he opened it, a small piece of paper drifted out of it. England read it cautiously. 'I like this book too, Angleterre.' It said with a devious looking face drawn on it. "Frog." England muttered, but only found himself smiling. "…Wait, when the bloody hell did he put that in there?" England looked around carefully, then stuck the note into his pocket. He most certainly _hadn't_ developed a soft spot for the Frenchmen.

Then, England felt something stirring in his stomach. He looked around, stared at his stomach, then cautiously touched it. "I must've been imagining things…" The more that England said that, the less he actually believed it. _But if it _is_ something, what is it?_

The next morning, the first thing England felt was the need to throw up. He ran to the side of the ship and vomited into the ocean. A crewmember walked up behind him in confusion. "Sir England, are you okay?" England tasted the taste of bile still lingering in his mouth. His nose dripped slightly, it felt as if it were on fire. Every syllable that the crewmember uttered made a pulse run through England's head.

"I think," England said, wincing at the pulsing in his head, "I'm just seasick…"

"You? Seasick? England, really now?" It was an older crewmember that had had quite a few sea ventures with England. England didn't need to turn around to recognize the man's voice.

"Yeah. The waters must be bumpier than usual."

"England, come on, the sea is perfectly calm."

"YOU TWAT, GO AWAY!" England yelled, the pulsing in his head becoming too much for him.

"Whatever you-"

"SHUT UP!" England clenched his head and massaged his temples lightly. The two crewmembers looked at him in confusion, then walked off. Every step sent another pulse through England's mind. England decided that he needed more sleep and went back to bed. A while later he was shaken awake by a crewmember.

"Sir England, are you alright?"

"Mmph." England rolled over so that his back was facing the crewmember.

"Sir England, you've been asleep for a few hours."

"Mmph!" England brought his arms up to his head.

"Sir England…are you sick? Oh, this is bad…"

"First of all, stop calling me 'Sir England'. Second, I'm not sick I'm just tired. So leave me alone!"

"But, S-England, the ship's captain wants to see you."

With a loud groan, England got out of bed. His head felt better, which was good. He threatened to punch the crewmember if he didn't get out before he got into some clothes. He hadn't changed out of his nightclothes after he had thrown up. "This had better be good." England mumbled as he walked out of his room and to the captain's quarters.

"What do you want from me?" England asked irritably. The captain looked up at England and smiled. It made England angry.

"Well, you see, before the ship set off your boss wanted me to ask you something."

"Oh, god…"

"He wanted me to…uh…ask me about your and France's relations." If England had been drinking anything he would have spit it out at that moment. _Do they know? Did they hear me…screaming?_ England took a hesitant glance down at his stomach again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." England said, looking away from his slightly swelled belly. The ship captain looked around as if to see if anyone else was watching before continuing.

"Listen, I wasn't there, but from what your boss said there was some noises coming fro-"

"My boss is full of crap!" England said through gritted teeth.

"England, I don't know the circumstances. All I know is that your boss wanted me to talk to you about this. Regardless of whether your boss heard noises or not, what is your relation with France?"

"I bloody hate him!"

"England."

"I'm being serious!"

The ship's captain looked at England with skepticism, but seemed to dismiss it. "Very well." The captain waved England away with his hand. England glared at the captain for a few seconds before leaving. "That was close…" England murmured to himself.

That night England dreamed about him and France. They started out talking, but it soon turned into sex. In the dream France said a few cryptic things that would have England thinking for the next few days. For example France said, "Just don't be surprised about anything that comes out of this." Right before the two of them had sex. England had tried to ask what France meant by that, but France had just said, "You'll see." With an annoying smile. It made the British nation worried. Another example would be, "Hey, kids are so cute. Especially twins." England had said that when they were talking. England would wonder why he said this in the dream in the days to come.

When England woke up he had an uncomfortable stain in his clothes around his pelvic area. England brought his palm to his forehead and realized that he still had an erection. "Damn you, France. You and your cryptic messages." England paused. "That's right! There were cryptic messages. Not just from France, but from me too…" England looked down at his stomach again. He could just barely see a small rise through his nightclothes. England bit his lip. _It's just not having enough exercise on the ship. That's it. That's IT._

Over the months on the ship, England kept a visual log on the growth of his stomach. It didn't grow much. Enough to look a little strange (So England wore looser shirts), but it wasn't enough to raise alarm. England just felt like there was something wrong with it. In the middle of the trip, Flying Mint Bunny came to talk to him about it.

"Hey, England!"

"Flying Mint Bunny! Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry, England. I just figured you needed to deal with this on your own for a while."

"This? What is 'this'?"

"Well, I won't tell you that, but I will tell you that you're a nation and your body is different from normal humans."

"Well, I know that."

"Just making sure. Keep it in mind though, okay?"

"Wait, Flying Mint Bunny! Are you leaving?" But Flying Mint Bunny was gone. "Why'd she want to tell me that?" England mumbled to himself. These words stuck with him throughout the rest of the trip though.

"Land, ho!" This caught the attention of the British nation quickly. As England ran out of his room to see the land on the horizon, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. England stopped and looked at his stomach. Soon enough, the pain passed, so England went to watch as the ship got to the land. He was tired of being on the ship. Every now and then he'd feel the sharp pain come back. Just as England was starting to get worried, they reached the land.

The pain was getting worse now. As the ship captain and some of the expedition leaders talked, England snuck off. He heard some talk of calling the place they had landed on 'Jamestown', but he just wanted to get away from them.

"So, what should we do first?"

"I don't know. The crewmen are getting a bit restless though."

"Well we have to think of-" A scream in the distance. The men stopped talking and looked in the direction of the scream. "Umm…should we check it out?"

"I don't know! What if it's some weird Indian tribe and that's their war cry?"

One of the men looked around. "What if it's England?" The other men looked around. They paled and ran in the direction of the screams. Soon, the screams turned into crying. The men gave each other a worried glance as they continued to run.

England sat in the grass crying and naked. Two twin countries stared blankly up at him. "Mommy?" One of them said. England didn't know what to say or do. He just cried more and buried his face in his hands. "Mommy!" The other said.

"This is all France's f-f-fault." England sobbed. "Is this what F-F-Flying Mint Bunny meant? It must have been…" One of the little bloody twins went up to England and lightly touched his arm, leaving a tiny bloody handprint. England looked up at it, but found his vision too clouded with tears to be able to see. At that point, the men reached England and were shocked.

Finally, one of them spoke. "England…are those…is…what happened?"

England wiped the tears out of his eyes and got to truly see his twins for the first time. "They're…my sons…"

"But…how?

"I'm a nation. My body is different." England said, really not knowing how himself.

"So…what are you going to name them?" Another man asked, dumbfounded.

England looked at the two twin boys in curiosity. One of them looked like France, which was bad. The other looked more like him than France, so maybe his boss wouldn't find out. England touched the one with straight hair's head lightly. "I think I'll name this one America." Then, England moved his hand over to the wavy haired one. "And this one I'll call Canada." America moved his hands angrily, trying to get England's attention again.

"England, we should get you dressed and get the ki-America and Canada back to Jamestown…we should also get you cleaned up." England nodded and put his clothes on. He picked up the two twin nations and walked shakily with the other men. Canada and America leaned against him and England smiled. _It's the frog's fault. That's for sure. But, it may not be so bad. America and Canada are pretty sweet. When everything's all patched up I have to tell France about his children. Can't wait to see the look on that bloody wanker's face._

Back at Jamestown, some of the expedition leaders made sure the crewmen didn't cause too much of a fuss while England, America, and Canada washed off in the ocean. The more time that England spent with America and Canada, the more he loved them. He splashed them gently in the ocean, not caring that the ship captain and some of the expedition leaders were wondering if he had gone crazy. Throughout the day, England taught them more and more English.

When everyone was asleep at night, England snuck out with England and Canada and walked through the woods with them. The moon was out, so that lead their way. While admiring the nature, a Native American girl jumped out in front of them. She stared at them for a while as England held Canada and America close to him.

"Spain said…may be coming here." The girl said a bit slowly.

"Spain said that?" England said a bit shakily.

"He no say anything about two…niños. Spain say that need learn some English t' talk t'…"

"W-Who are you?"

"Me…Native America." England froze. Native America was eerily similar to America.

"How do you know Spain?"

"Spain…took me from…tribe. Also took sister…calls her…México. Some others…call sister…Mexico. She no mind…who they?" Native America pointed at America and Canada. England felt his face go red.

"This is America and this is Canada." England said, gesturing at each one as he said their names. "Native America, I hope we can be friends."

"Actually…" Native America said a bit gravely, "man named Christopher Columbus came here while ago. He called me India…don't know who is…but…ever since talk to…been…nearly…immortal…so has sister Mexico. Scared…really nation? Mother died…before me…" England could hear Native America sniffling.

"Hey, Native America, don't cry." Native America wiped her eyes. "I do have a favor to ask of you though…"

"Yes?" She said, still talking slow to try to remember her English.

"Will you protect Canada and America when I leave?"

"You…leaving?"

"I will at some point. We _do_ need supplies."

"What…supplies?"

"Stuff like food, water, and shelter."

"We get that from land…haven't lived here though. No surprise. Will look after Canada and America for you." Native America smiled at England. "Be like…little brothers." What a mistake that was for Native America, but she would learn that later.

"Native America…what are yours and Mexico's real names? Mine is Arthur."

"Arthur…me Manaba. Sister Mexico…Misae."

"It was nice to meet you, Manaba."

"You too…Arthur." And with that, Native America ran through the forest and into the distance. England lead America and Canada back to Jamestown. The two boys were very confused about what had happened.

"What you mean 'leaving'?" America asked. "Why Miss Manaba take care of us?"

"It's complicated. Maybe Native America could explain it to you…maybe. Anyways, please call her what she wishes you to call her. If she wants you to call her Manaba, call her Manaba. If she wants you to call her Native America, call her Native America. Okay?" Canada and America nodded. "And don't tell anyone back at Jamestown about Native America. I don't want them freaking out." Canada and America nodded again.

When the time came, England left with a sad face. He wasn't completely distraught, for he knew that Native America would make sure that America and Canada were safe while he was gone. America and Canada were both confused and a bit sad because of their self proclaimed 'Mommy's' leaving, but they quickly got over it with Native America.

"O…kay. Hello, Canada, America. You call me Manaba, okay? I take back to home. Me talk for you, because you no know language…" Native America led the little countries through the forest until they reached a Native American tribe. Some Native Americans let out friendly cries of "Manaba!", but they all seemed confused when they saw the two twin nations that followed closely behind her.

Canada and America watched with blank and confused expressions as Native America explained why she had two small boys with her in the language of the natives. She explained that the boys didn't speak their language and she would translate for them if they said something. At the mention of their names, Canada and America waved their hands and smiled.

"Okay, Canada, America. Me take you to where you stay until England come back." America and Canada followed Native America into a teepee and looked around. America liked this little home that had been created for him. He liked the landscape, and for some reason thought that it seemed very homely.

Canada on the other hand, didn't like where he was. Something deep inside of him _screamed_ at him to go north. Canada didn't even know what direction north was, but his body was telling him. It was nice to be with his brother and Native America, but he just didn't _feel_ like he was at home. So, Canada thought of a plan. When Native America and America were asleep, he would sneak out and go north.

For most of that day, Canada and America followed Native America around while she wandered around her tribe, talked with the natives, and picked berries. "See, niños? These berries no hurt you." Native America handed each of the boys a berry and they ate them. America giggled.

"Thank you, Miss Manaba." America said. Canada nodded at his brother's statement.

"You welcome. Now, there animals in forest that _will_ hurt you, so you stay close to me at all times." Native America gave America and Canada a stern look. "Ok?" The brothers nodded, but Canada knew that he wouldn't be following that order.

When night finally rolled around, Canada waited impatiently for America and Native America to fall asleep. He waited for what seemed like forever until he heard the labored breathing of Native America. His brother had fallen asleep almost immediately.

Canada snuck out of the teepee and started to walk in the direction that his instincts told him to go. As he walked, Canada felt fear starting to creep in on his emotions. He missed his brother. He missed Native America. The owl hooting in the trees startled him with its large eyes and head that seemed to have no bones. Though, never once did Canada wonder why he was walking north. He just knew that he had to.

Being a nation, though a very young one at that, Canada was going faster than a human ever could. At night he got tired, yet he still wanted to go. Somehow, he managed to stumble upon a group of moose. Canada remembered what Native America had said about animals in the forest, though big, how could these creatures be dangerous? They sure didn't look like it.

Carefully, Canada snuck up to the moose. They all seemed to be sleeping, but Canada crept up to a baby one. It was nice and warm and it woke up. For a while, Canada and the baby moose stared at each other. "Hi, I'm Canada." Canada said quietly. The moose said nothing. Slowly, Canada reached out his hand. The moose pulled away at first, but then let Canada pet it when it saw that Canada had no weapons in hand. Canada petted the moose a few times and established that he wasn't going to hurt it before he and the moose curled up and fell asleep.

In the morning, Canada found himself surrounded by moose. The baby moose that he had befriended the night before was standing next to him, seeming to assure the other moose that Canada was an alright human. One moose prodded Canada with its nose, effectively shoving him back. The baby moose moved its body in front of the older moose to protect Canada. After a while, the other moose started to walk off. The baby moose lightly nudged Canada before going off with the other moose. Luckily, the moose were going in the direction that Canada had been planning to go.

"America! America! Where Canada?" Native America shook the young nation softly, looking around in a panic. America looked around and sure enough, Canada wasn't there. America started to sob. Why was everyone leaving him?

"Manaba won't leave…whight, Manaba?" America said through teary eyes. Native America gave America a hug.

"No, little America. Me no leave. Me made promise to England. Even if Canada no here." America still cried, but Native America's words proved to be very helpful. "Come on, let's go play." America nodded and followed Manaba out into the forest to climb trees, pick berries, and do all of the other things that Manaba had normally done before she became a self proclaimed 'big sister' to two (Now one) young nations. Little did she know that Spain and her sister, Mexico, were coming north to see Native America and the new little nations.

America never wanted to leave where he was. He loved the woods more than anything and the people in Native America's tribe (Though he couldn't understand what they were saying) were very nice to him. Native America witnessed first hand how incredibly strong America really was. America had started spinning a deer around one day and Native America had watched in a stunned silence while America laughed and yelled, "Spin! Spin!" to no one in particular.

Over time, Native America forgot that she was taking care of America for the sake of England. She even forgot that the boy wasn't actually her little brother. The natives in Native America's tribe had accepted America, and even gave him berries and other treats when they saw him walking around the tribe.

This all was until Mexico and Spain made their way to Native America's tribe.

Spain and his small crew of men came on horses. Mexico rode on a horse with Spain, smiling, knowing she'd see her sister soon. The natives of Native America's tribe were used to seeing Spain, Mexico, and their horses every now and then, so they just told Native America that they were here and went on with their business. Native America brought America out with her to talk to Mexico and Spain.

"Ah! My sister!" Mexico had heard that Native America had taken more of a liking to English than to Spanish, and had decided to speak English when she was around her sister. She jumped off the horse and gave Native America a hug.

"Misae! Me missed you!" America looked at the two girls, then looked over at Spain. Spain was getting off the horse he had ridden into the tribe. Once off of the horse, he looked at America curiously.

"Pensé que eran dos?" Spain asked Native America. Mexico stopped hugging her sister and backed off a little to let Spain have his conversation with her.

"Bueno, había, pero Canada se escapó." Spain looked from America to Native America a few times.

"Y el nombre de éste es...?"

"America."

"Me no want be rude, but maybe you talk English to Manaba for her?" Native America smiled a little at her sister's English. It was even worse than her own. Spain looked at Native America.

"_Would_ you like that, Native America?" Native America cringed. She hated being called Native America more than anything. Especially by people who knew she hated it, and Spain knew. He knew all right.

"Yes." Native America said quietly. English was the language that little America knew, and it was the language that she had decided she liked. That was when America piped up.

"Hi, mister! My name is America and I'll be big and strong when I grow up! Manaba says so!" Spain smiled at the young nation. He liked seeing ambition.

"I hope so, America. I hope so." America's eyes widened.

"You speak Engwish wike Daddy! Do you know my daddy?"

"Is your daddy England?" America nodded.

"You do know my daddy!" America jumped a little in glee. Spain sighed. _I just may not know his daddy in the way he thinks I know him._

The rest of the day Spain tried to get more information about America. Native America stood protectively by his side the whole time and Mexico easily got distracted and ended up chasing a butterfly. Spain and Mexico ended up staying the night and left the next morning. Native America was relieved.

* * *

Going back home was a bit of an ordeal. A few people on the ship were left with a very confusing secret that would more than likely mentally scar them for the rest of their lives. England was left with the sad memory of his two boys, Canada and America. He was also left with the decision of telling France. Telling his boss was inevitable. Even if he didn't he knew that someone on the ship would. Telling France, however…well…they _were_ his children, but it was so crazy. How could two men have children?

Later in life England would learn how, but that was later on. For right now, it was still mainly a mystery as to why women had children, let alone men. England spent most of his time on the ride home curled up in his room on the ship, thinking.

"It's my own fault. If I hadn't gone and…and fornicated with that stupid bloody frog I wouldn't be in this mess." England told himself one day. "Why did I even let him? It's just…just cutting off my nose to spite my face is what it was!" _Was it really? Come on, England, you got two sons out of the whole thing._ "This is all so bloody _mad_. I never thought I would have children. Let alone with the frog face." And yet the question still lingered. Should he tell France, or should he not? "Maybe I should write it all down and see if it still sounds as crazy on paper."

England got up and tottered over to the table he had in his room on the ship. He grabbed a bottle of ink and a quill and went to writing.

Dear France,

What I am about to tell you is going to sound crazy, and it is crazy, but it's 100% true. When you came into my house that one night and we…umm…well, you know, you somehow impregnated me. I don't know how. I really don't. Flying Mint Bunny said that it has something to do with the fact that we're countries and not humans, but I'm not sure what. Anyways, it happened.

On my trip to the new world I noticed that my stomach was slightly larger than it had been before and I was getting seasick (Which, by the way, never happened to me before). I dismissed it because well…would _you_ guess that you were pregnant? Just before we landed ashore I started to feel strange bouts of pain in my stomach. I dismissed it again. When we landed the pain I felt became very intense. I ran away from everyone who was discussing things and…and…(Remember, this is all true!) and I gave birth to two twin boys.

Yes. This is absolutely positively crazy, but it's TRUE! I was shocked at first. Who wouldn't be? But soon I fell in love with these, no, _our_ boys. I named one of them America and the other Canada. Soon though, I had to leave to get supplies and things. I left the boys with a 'nation' named Native America who preferred to be called Manaba. She knows Spain. I suppose if you want more details about that you'll have to ask Spain himself, because that's all I know. I truly hope that Manaba will take good care of our children.

Look at me! Talking like I don't hate you! Well, I do! I hate you so much! So, _do_ much! But, I guess I must thank you…for two lovely little boys…you stupid frog face.

Sincerely, England.

England stared down at the words he had written on the paper. They still sounded crazy, but with the last paragraph he had written, he had discovered that a lot of things were crazy and unbelievable, but some people needed to know, and France _did_ need to know. Even if England hated it.

Carefully, England folded the letter and put it in an envelope. He would send it once he was back home. After that he grabbed a book and read it. Thoughts of France swirled around his thoughts. Though, strangely, the thoughts he was thinking were not bad thoughts. No, they were rather pleasant thoughts. Thoughts of France, Canada, America, and him together as a family. It seemed so strange, but not strange in a bad way. Strange in a sort of…different way.

_Maybe all of the bickering we do is hiding something…_ England shoved the thought away. What was he doing? He did not love France. DID. NOT. That was final. He had hated France since he had first met him. How could he decide, after years and years of fighting, that he loved France? It was impossible, improbable, and impractical! England could think of hundreds of reasons why he shouldn't love France!

Yet…it was just so…_rebellious._ And England's boss would _hate_ it. England sneered. Perhaps it wasn't so bad after all. _What am I thinking? Loving a stupid frog is not worth my boss being angry! How stupid can I be?_ "Very stupid. Stupid enough to get myself pregnant with twin countries." England answered out loud. In a way, England supposed that he had always had a bit of a thing for France. He just didn't know how to or if he should express it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door to England's room. "England, I would like to speak with you." England looked at the door. He had a feeling that he knew what the ship's captain wanted to speak with him about. He sighed. He'd have to listen to it at some point.

"All right." England said, "But only if we discuss the matter in here." There was a slight pause before the captain walked into the room and sat on England's bed. England sat next to him.

"I suppose you know what I want to talk to you about, but I shall tell you anyway. It's very hard to believe that you gave birth to those twin boys-"

"America and Canada."

"America and Canada, right. Anyways, I wouldn't even believe it myself if it weren't for the fact that seeing is believing. Though, King James must know at some point. It's inevitable. I don't know if this has anything to do with France or not, but considering what he asked me to talk to you about before we left, I think it might. I'm not saying it is, but it might. And, if it is, you should probably just tell King James about it. He can't do anything to you because you're a country, but man, can he yell!" England glared at the captain. He was rambling.

"Is that all you wanted to say, captain?"

"No, sir, I wanted to say that if you want to come out of your room at any time other than night and early morning that you should probably just give a very stern warning to everyone not to talk to you about…America and Canada." England nodded.

"Would you mind leaving now?"

"Yes, sir." The captain left England's room. England sighed. Something inside of him wanted to go out onto the ship's deck. So, England got up and went out of his room.

"England, sir!" Was the first thing that England heard when he stepped outside. "Sir, is it true that-"

"Listen right now. All of you. If you ask me about what happened back at James Town, I will throw you out into the ocean. Understand?" All of the crewmembers nodded in fright and England went to the side of the ship. The sea smelt salty and occasionally sprayed water into his face. England couldn't help but to look back and think of his two boys.

* * *

Translations (I don't speak Spanish so they're probably wrong T_T):

Pensé que eran dos? - I thought there were two?

Bueno, había, pero Canada se escapó. - Well there were, but Canada ran away.

Y el nombre de éste es...? - And the name of this one is...?

I'm sorry that there's no Native Mexico or Native Canada in this story (Or atleast right now), but they didn't really fit in. :P. Anyways, I hope that my Mexico OC and my Native America OC aren't too...I don't know.

I have to say that little America and Canada are adorable though. The whole thing with Canada and the moose = Love!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, you guys! I thought that no one would like this story, but it seems that a few people do, which is great! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

England was both happy and sad to be home. It seemed that he hadn't been walking on soil for more than two minutes before his boss dragged him into a private discussion. England sighed. He knew _exactly_ what it was about.

"England, are the rumors that I've been hearing from the crew members true?" England scoffed. The last thing in the world that he wanted to do was be compliant with his boss.

"Do you think I'm some kind of mind reader? I don't know what rumors you've been hearing! Crewmembers come up with the stupidest things and I know it better than almost anyone." King James shot England a glare.

"I think you know perfectly well." England shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I don't."

"I heard that there are two new nations running around and their means of arriving on this earth are questionable. Questionable, but all of the crewmembers said that it had something to do with you." King James said, his eyes narrowing.

"And what of it? These are_ rumors_, mind you."

"I want to know if they're true, England!"

"Perhaps."

"England, I am your _boss_ and I _demand_ to know if this is true!"

"It is true. There are two new nations running around named America and Canada and they're my sons. Do you have any problem with that, hmm?" Rage showed on both England and King James's faces.

"And are these two nations the product of you and France?" England's entire face turned red. "I'll take that as a yes." King James said angrily. England rolled his eyes. "But, why? You hate France!"

"Because I love making you mad more than I hate France." England muttered. _I'm not even sure if I hate France anymore, but that's beside the point._ King James was the one to roll his eyes this time.

"Well, at least we have two new colonies, right?"

"Heartless beast! These boys are my sons-"

"No, these boys are your brothers."

"…What?"

"Do you know how much our reputations would be tarnished if the rest of the world found out about this? Canada and America are your brothers and you are to tell no one any different, got that?" England sighed. An order. If he really wanted to he could refuse, but an order was one thing that his boss would shove down his throat for the rest of his time on the throne if England refused.

"Fine." England hissed. He stood up and stomped away from King James muttering. King James sighed. Why did his country have to be so hard to deal with? Angrily, England decided that he was going to send France the letter he had written after all. When it was time to send in mail to be delivered, England would send in the letter.

* * *

All in all, France's life had been pretty normal during the time that England had set off for the new world. And, perhaps, if he hadn't opened the letter he received from England, it might have stayed that way for just a little longer. "Monsieur, il ya une lettre pour vous de la nation de l'Angleterre. Souhaitez-vous que je vous l'apporter?"

"Pourquoi pas? Apportez-en, s'il vous plaît." The mail carrier nodded and brought the letter in before hurrying out. France opened the envelope, took out the letter, and began to read. About half way through the letter France was more than confused. _This is ridiculous! Men can't get pregnant! It's just…impossible!_ France shook his head. "That stupid Angleterre is just trying to mess with me. Yes, that _must_ be it!" France wanted to believe that what he was telling himself was true, but something in the back of his mind kept nagging at him and telling him that he was wrong.

"To prove it to myself I'll go over to the new world! There will be no 'little nations' and even if there are they surely won't be my children!" Secretly, the mail carrier had been listening in the doorway, but at that comment he had scurried off. What on earth had that note contained?

The mail carrier had run off just in time. France slammed the door to the room he was in open and stormed over to his boss's room. "Le roi Henri, puis-je discuter de quelque chose avec vous?" France said with a frantic voice. King Henry looked up at France in curiosity.

"Que voulez-vous pour discuter, en France?" He said.

"Eh bien, je me demandais si nous pouvions faire une expédition vers le nouveau monde tout moment dès…" France looked at the ground. He was doubting himself again.

"Oh, oui! Je comptais de toute façon." King Henry said with a smile.

"Merci!" France said, dipping his head slightly before leaving. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to write England a letter back.

Dear England,

Are you joking with me? If not, how did you get pregnant? You're a man! …Or you will be, once you man up a little that is. There probably _are_ young nations over in the new world, but I'll be damned if I think that they're my sons! I must admit that you almost had me. For a second or two I really thought that you were serious. Haha! Silly me! Letting you get at me like that. Just foolish!

But, really, please don't ever try to joke with me like that ever again. You really scared me.

France

France looked at the note for a moment then crumpled it up. If England really had been joking with him then he'd probably continue the joke, and if he hadn't…well…France didn't want to think about that. France threw the note away and sighed. He'd have to find out if England was joking or not when he went to the new world. _I just don't understand why he'd joke about something like that…_

Hesitantly, France looked out the window. _Maybe he's not lying. _France thought about when he and England had had sex and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Enough of this!" France hissed to himself. "I refuse to think about this anymore!"

France and England's expeditions both landed in North America around the same time. France's ship had landed in the more northern part of the continent, so the two never saw each other. England was very excited to see his twins.

Native America had been dreading this day. She really didn't want to explain to England why she only had America and not Canada too. She had been planning on hiding until England found her, but once America saw the ships he started yelling, "Manaba! Let's go see Daddy!" and tugging her arm. Once again Native America noted America's uncanny strength.

England had barely stepped off the ship when a small nation clung to his pants leg saying, "Daddy! Daddy! I missed you, Daddy! Daddy, it's so nice here! Daddy! Daddy, are you listening?" England smiled and lifted America up to give him a hug.

"Hello, America! I missed you too!" England paused and then looked at Native America sternly. She looked at the ground. It was already uncomfortable for her enough as it was with all the settlers staring at her. "Manaba, where is Canada?"

"He…he run off. Me no know where he go. Me sorry, Arthur." Anger ran through England's veins, but America stopped it by chiming into the conversation.

"Daddy, don't blame Miss Manaba. It wasn't her fault! Canada just…ran off one day. I miss him a lot. All I know is that he talked about going that way a lot." America pointed north. The captain of the ship England had ridden sighed. He didn't like where this was going to go. "Daddy, are we going to go see Canada?"

"Yes, America, yes we are."

"Yay! Can Miss Manaba come too?"

"If she wants to." America looked at Native America with bright blue puppy dog eyes. She sighed. She was going whether she liked it or not and she knew it.

"Me go, but must tell tribe where going first." Native America then ran off in the direction of her tribe. England patted America's head lightly.

"I missed you so much, America." England said, giving him a squeeze. Then, England turned his attention to the ship's captain. "Hey! We'll be going north soon, shouldn't you be preparing things?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Would you like me to bring the whole crew along?"

"No. In fact, leave some of the expedition leaders here. I don't want any of the colonists to panic. Also, King James would have a fit if he found out that I put a considerably sized dent in his plans for this colony." England rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yes, sir. How far north are we going to go?" England shrugged and looked at America.

"What? I don't know exactly where Canada went!" America hid his face from the strangers that were looking at him. For some reason they made him uncomfortable, unlike the people in Native America's tribe.

Native America came dashing back to the site of the colony. She tried to avoid looking the colonists in the eyes. They often bargained with her and her tribe, and they seemed rather harmless, but Native America just didn't like something about them. Native America gave England a slight nod to show that she was ready, not really feeling like speaking. "Okay, let's go." England said, getting on the ship with Native America and America. The ship's captain awkwardly told everyone in the colony what was happening and promised the people left behind that they would come back.

On the ship, England started talking to Native America. "Manaba, why did you come along with America and I instead of staying with your tribe?" Native America glanced up at England before ruffling America's hair, causing him to laugh.

"America like little brother to me." Native America said with a smile.

"You know, your English and America's English have improved."

"Oh, yes! We help each other out." England smiled. It was nice to see that at least one of his sons had someone that looked out for him. Especially if that person seemed to be a friend for both himself and America.

"Daddy, how long until we get to see Canada?" America asked.

"Hopefully only a few days." America looked at Native America with a confused expression on his face.

"Miss Manaba, how long is a 'day'?" Native America bit her lip and thought about how to explain it to America. England was a bit annoyed that America didn't ask him, but he would probably make it more complicated than it needed to be for little America.

"From time when you wake up until time when you go to sleep." Native America said. America nodded with a smile with his new understanding, and then his eyes widened.

"That long? Daddy! I can't wait that long to see Canada!" England sighed.

"I can't change it, America." America pouted. "At least you'll get to see him again, right?"

"I guess you're right…" America said quietly. "Canada will think that I'm the biggest hero in the world when we find him!" America laughed and England gave Native America a confused look.

"America wants to be a hero…" She said quietly.

"Silly Miss Manaba! I _am_ a hero!" Native America laughed.

"Me know." She said.

* * *

When France's ship reached land, he was both hesitant and eager to get off of it. If there really were two twin nations around and they verified his suspicions, France might have a heart attack. If there weren't, he would be relieved beyond belief. Finally, France made his way off of the ship and slunk off into the forest as the main expedition leaders talked.

France hadn't been walking through the forest for long before he heard the slightest rustle in a bush. Feeling like he shouldn't, France crept over to the bush and separated some of the bush's branches to see what was hiding inside. France jumped back slightly. It was a small boy. _Was Angleterre telling the truth after all?_

"Um…h-hello, I'm C-Canada." France's face was starting to turn white. That was one of the names England had mentioned in his letter. "W-What's your name?" Canada crept out of the bush so that he was sitting next to France.

"Bonjour, my name is France. If you don't mind me asking, do you know anyone by the name of Anglet- I mean, England? Also, do you know anyone named America?" France said a bit shakily. If Canada knew who England and America were then he would know that England hadn't been lying.

"Yes! How do you know Daddy and my brother?" France felt nervousness creep up on him. How was he going to explain the situation that he was now convinced was true to Canada?

"Um, well, I am your…Papa." _I cannot believe I'm actually saying this_ "And I'm going to teach you French, Canada! Isn't that great, mon petit?"

"French? Is that what those strange words that I don't understand are?"

"Oui."

"What does that mean?"

"It means yes."

"Oh…oui!" France laughed slightly. Maybe these little nations weren't such a bad thing after all. France lightly ruffled Canada's hair. He soon realized that the young nation's hair looked much like his own except for the odd curl that stuck out. _Well, he is my son. Luckily he doesn't have Angleterre's caterpillar eyebrows._ "Papa, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais vu avant vous?" France stared at Canada curiously for a moment before he remembered that Canada was a nation.

"C'est parce que je vis très loin, mon petit Canada." France said. He was finally beginning to accept that he had a son and another one somewhere else. Wait a minute. Where was America? Hadn't England said that they were twins? "Canada, Où est votre frère?"

"W-What?" _Rome wasn't built in a day, France._

"Where's your brother?" Canada started to sniffle.

"I…I ran away from America and Miss Manaba to come here. They must be really worried about me…I miss them, but I love it here. It just didn't feel like home where I was. I'm just…confused…" That was when France stood up and picked Canada up.

"Hey, I'm going to be staying here for a little while, but when I go back home I'll be quite close to your daddy, so I'll talk to him about it." Canada's face lit up and he nodded vigorously. "Now, why don't we go to the settlement? You can stay with me why I'm here."

"Merci, Papa!" Canada said. France smiled. Something about the way that Canada spoke French made him happy. _This has to be on the list of the top ten craziest things that have ever happened to me._ France thought as he carried Canada back to where his ship had landed. Immediately he was bombarded with questions. Canada understood some of them, and some of them he did not. France brushed everyone off so that they wouldn't bother Canada with their questions of 'Qui?' that Canada would learn to hate over the years.

The next few days were very interesting for Canada. He learned more French and the French settlers seemed to adore him. France hadn't told them any details about Canada, just that he was going to be staying with them for a while. None of the settlers seemed to care. Yes, it was only when England, America, and Native America's ship landed in their small colony that they had started to wonder about just how France had found Canada.

When the ship landed, there had been mass confusion amongst the French colonists. Both English and French, however, sounded like gibberish to England as he ran off of the ship and snatched Canada from France. "Oh, Canada! Why would you run off? What happened? Did France harm you in any way?" Both America and Native America both chanted 'Canada!' repeatedly.

"Daddy! Daddy I missed you so much!"

"Tell us what happened, Canada! Tell us!" America said.

"Wait a minute!" France said, "Let's go off into the forest. I don't really like discussing things like this around…" France shot a look at the British and French colonists. "them…" He said finally, for lack of a better word. England hated to agree with France, but he nodded and led America and Native America off into the forest, still carrying Canada. America nagged Canada to tell them his story until he finally agreed.

"Well, I didn't feel like I was at home when I was with you and Native America. I mean, I liked you guys, but it's just that I didn't _feel_ like I was at home. I know that sounds crazy, but it's true." France bit his lip. That sounded eerily like England. "So, while I was coming here I ran across a group of big brown things with really weird horns." France and England raised their eyebrows. "Anyways, I went with them for a while, but then I found a tribe of natives and I stayed with them. I started to miss America and Miss Manaba, so I tried going back to them, but I just couldn't! So I was lost…until Papa found me." America looked confused for a moment before Canada gestured over at France.

"…Wait, Papa? Canada, I'm confused."

"It's true, America! He knew about you and he knew about Daddy! Daddy, isn't he our Papa?" England's face turned bright red and Native America gave him the confused look of a lifetime.

"Um…well…" _Why on earth would you lie to your own sons? _"Yes." If it were possible, Native America's face would have seemed even more confused. "Don't worry about this, please, Native America." England whispered to her. She nodded slightly, still confused.

"Angleterre, I know that as nations these boys are Canada and America, but did you give them human names?" England face palmed. He had forgotten to do that.

"Um…no. Let's see I'll name-"

"Hey, no! They're my sons too! I want to name one!" England sighed.

"Fine." England patted America's head and said, "America, your human name can be Alfred F. Jones. Okay?" America nodded happily then looked over at Canada, eager to hear what his brother's human name would be.

"And you, mon petit, can be Matthew Williams."

"Merci, Papa." England's eyes widened.

"You bloody frog, you've been teaching him French?" England asked angrily. France rolled his eyes and nodded. "How dare you? He was doing just fine speaking English before he came across you!"

"Oh, shut up! He's my kid too!" England and France started to argue and Native America silently led the boys away so they wouldn't have to see their parents fighting. As the fight progressed, France seemingly randomly kissed England.

"What. The. Bloody. _Hell_." Was all that England managed to say. France smiled. He had effectively managed to shut England up.

"Now that we've stopped fighting, we need to figure out how we're going to raise the boys."

"If you think that I'm going to raise Canada and America with you-" France slunk an arm around England's waist and pulled him into a long kiss. "…You're right. Sadly…" England said quietly.

"I was thinking that we could make a house where both America and Canada feel comfortable and staying in it whenever we come over to the new world. I was also wondering, about the se-"

"NO. The house thing actually sounds like a good idea, though. Where have you been getting all of these good ideas from today, frog?" France shrugged and smiled. "Let's just see where Manaba and the boys went." England said irritably.

* * *

Translations (Because I sadly only spek English fluently):

Monsieur, il ya une lettre pour vous de la nation de l'Angleterre. Souhaitez-vous que je vous l'apporter? - Sir, there is a letter to you from the nation of England. Would you like me to bring it in?

Pourquoi pas? Apportez-en, s'il vous plaît. - Why not? Bring it in, please.

Le roi Henri, puis-je discuter de quelque chose avec vous? - King Henry, can I discuss something with you?

Que voulez-vous pour discuter, en France? - What do you want to discuss, France?

Eh bien, je me demandais si nous pouvions faire une expédition vers le nouveau monde tout moment dès... - Well, I was wondering if we could make an expedition to the new world any time soon...

Oh, oui! Je comptais de toute façon. - Oh, yes! I was planning on one anyway.

Papa, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais vu avant vous? - Papa, why have I never seen you before?

C'est parce que je vis très loin, mon petit Canada. - That's because I live far away, my little Canada. (Note - my little is a French endearment term.)

Canada, Où est votre frère? - Canada, where is your brother?

Canada and America give me cavities. Not even kidding. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hello you guys! With this chapter we get into Native America's all too real confusion and paranoia. You can only feel bad for her really. D:

You know what head canon I sort of have right now you guys? That America is bipolar. The height of his disorder was during the Civil War when his disorder got so severe that he developed another personality. I also think that the first time that America realized that he was bipolar was a little before the Civil War started and he found out that his government was secretly giving him medicine for it. Then, America got really mad and stopped taking anything from his government. Now his bipolar disorder is more under control, but it's still there.

Look at me rambling. :P. Here's the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Native America, America, and Canada were sitting just far enough away from France and England that they couldn't hear their conversation. Native America absentmindedly held America and Canada's hands as she stared off into space in confusion. She didn't know exactly how babies were born, but she knew enough to know that two men just _did not_ reproduce together. "Miss Manaba, what are you thinking about?" Canada asked. Native America, however, didn't appear to be listening.

France and England walked over to the three nations and snapped Native America out of her thoughts. She smiled awkwardly, trying to make it appear that she had just been sitting with Canada and America and nothing more. "Alright, boys. We've got a task for you." France said.

"Oh! What is it, Papa?" England felt himself flinch a bit at America calling France 'Papa', but said nothing.

"We want you to go together and find a spot where you're both comfortable staying, and tell us about it when we come back here so we can build a house and all live happily together!" _I don't know if 'happily' is the right word, but…_England thought. Native America spoke up next.

"What about me?" She said. England looked from America to Canada.

"It's up to you and the boys I suppose. If Canada and America want to take you along that's fine with me, but if you miss your tribe I understand as well." Native America paused. She had completely forgotten about her tribe! Sure, she loved Canada and America like little brothers, but her tribe…

"Oh, Miss Manaba, will you come with us?" Canada asked with bluish purple puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, will you?" America asked, joining in with his brother with his own puppy dog eyes. Native America sighed.

"Okay. But, only until get to place you want. Then I go back to tribe." Canada and America giggled and hugged Native America. England smiled at the scene and France gave him an 'I don't know who this girl is, could someone please explain the situation to me?' look. England didn't notice.

"…Wait a minute. Where are we going now?" England looked at America and thought for a moment.

"Well, France is going to stay here because this is his colony, but I'll be going back to Jamestown. You boys can stick together with Manaba until she goes back home. But I promise that when we come back we'll build a nice house wherever you boys pick! We'll also try and stay longer than we have been if we can." America beamed. It sounded like a pretty good plan to him.

"Okay, Daddy! Try to come back soon, please!"

"Vous aussi, Papa. S'il vous plaît revenir bientôt!" England clenched his teeth at Canada's speaking of French.

"Canada, I'll tell you something right now. I _hate_ that stupid language of French. I would advise you not to use it around me." France elbowed England in the side.

"Don't listen to him, Canada. He's just grouchy most of the time." England shot France a glare, but didn't want to fight in front of Canada and America. Canada just stood there slightly confused.

"Well, we should be getting on our way." England said, giving Canada and America a hug. "I love you, boys!" Native America stood awkwardly and pretended like she wasn't paying attention while France also gave Canada and America a hug, told them goodbye, and told them that he loved them. Native America was starting to feel more and more like she was just a babysitter to Canada and America.

"Are you coming, Miss Manaba?" Native America had been completely oblivious as to what was happening around her while she was thinking.

"Oh, of course, America!" Native America started to walk with Canada and America southward, her mind still going over the strange things that had happened that day. "Canada, America, what you going to do when I leave?"

"We'll stay together of course! That's what brothers d-"

"Find a new adventure…back up here." America stared at Canada with sad blue orbs and a questioning look on his face.

"Mattie, you're going to…leave me?" Canada looked slightly surprised to hear this nickname, but responded.

"Alfred, we like different things. I think that's already been established. I know that we're going to find a place that we both like, but Alfred, I really just want to keep going that way," Canada gestured behind them. "because I feel like there's something I need to get…you probably don't understand." America shook his head and tried not to cry. Heroes didn't cry.

"You're right! I d-don't understand! And I think…I think that you're being really selfish right now, Mattie!" Canada would have said something to that, but Native America cut in first.

"Hey! Enough!" Native America said. The feeling of just being a babysitter came back. "You two brothers. No fighting." Native America patted both of the boys on the head lightly and gave each of them a loving smile.

"I'm sorry, America…it's just the way I feel."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry too." America said a bit irritably, but sincerely. Native America smiled and the trio kept walking on their way.

As Native America, America, and Canada walked, they began to grow tired. America insisted that he wasn't tired and that he wanted to go on, but Native America eventually convinced him to at least _try_ to go to sleep. America was asleep in a matter of seconds. Canada and Native America were still awake, however.

"Miss Manaba, why did you seem so confused when we were with Daddy and Papa? Alfred didn't notice, so I didn't say anything, but I noticed." Canada said quietly, both because it was in his nature to do so and so that he wouldn't wake up America. Native America sighed.

"Me no want to sound rude, Canada, but men no have children together. It just not work that way. Plus something's just…off about them." Native America realized what she had just said. "Not that they're bad people! No, not at all!"

"What do you mean? What's supposed to happen?"

"Well, um…never mind." If it had been America asking Native America this instead of Canada he would have pushed the subject, but, because it was Canada, he didn't. "Good night, Canada."

"Good night, Miss Manaba." And with that, both Canada and Native America fell asleep. Unfortunately, Native America wouldn't have sweet dreams that night.

_Native America was running. She was coughing, there were red spots all over her, and she was shivering, but it didn't stop her. Native America just needed to _run_. America, the boy that Native America had once played with in her tribe was now slowly killing her._

_Quite frankly, Native America didn't understand. She didn't understand why after all of these years she was just now getting some strange new 'disease' as England called it and America wasn't. Some of the settlers from Europe had the same disease as she did, and so did some of the members of her tribe, but it seemed so different with her. _

_Native America (Or so she thought) was a nation. From the talk that Native America had heard, nations didn't get sick very often, and when they did it was _bad_. And it was so scary for Native America, because she had never been sick before._

_Though, above all else Native America was sad. She had helped America. Hell, she had helped England too! America could claim that he was under the influence of England all he wanted, but either way Native America still felt betrayed. She had done nothing but be nice to England and America and now she was deathly sick because of them and running away just so they wouldn't kill her. One thing was painted all along the trees; it was in Native America's reflection, everywhere. The question of why._

Native America woke up with a jolt early in the morning. She quickly looked to her side and found that Canada and America were curled up together for warmth. Native America felt the strong urge to run to her tribe and tell them to _never_ trust Europeans, help them, or do anything of the sort. She felt like grabbing Canada and America and hiding them from England and France…but the female nation knew she couldn't do that. Guilt would kill her.

But still…the dream that she had had…it was so eerie. For one thing, it seemed much more real than any dream that Native America had ever had before, plus the content of the dream had absolutely _terrified_ her. To think that one of the nations she thought of as a little brother could do such a thing to her out of his own free will or not was horrible.

Native America laid back down and hugged Canada and America tightly. "You boys, never forget big sister Manaba. Never…okay?" Native America whispered, even though she knew that the twins were still asleep. Next, Native America stood up and walked up to a tree. She examined it carefully. It seemed so strange that the word 'why' wasn't painted on it.

"Miss Manaba, what's wrong?" Native America spun on her heels to look at Canada. Her dream hadn't included him, but she still felt slightly weary about him.

"Nothing you should worry about." Native America said with a smile. _It was just a dream…me need to remember that._ Somehow, Native America just didn't believe that. Canada cocked an eyebrow, but again didn't push the subject. He could tell that something was bothering Native America, but he didn't want to pressure her about it. When he had gone north he hadn't been questioned. Granted, he had been missed, but never questioned.

"Miss Manaba, I just want you to know that I love you." Canada said. Native America smiled, but she couldn't help but think that America didn't feel quite the same way.

* * *

Translations:

Vous aussi, Papa. S'il vous plaît revenir bientôt! - You too, Papa. Please come back soon!

Oh my gosh that was the only translation in this chapter. That's awkward. OTL.

Canada is such a sweetie pie. ;A;. I think that my cuteness cavities are turning into cuteness diabeties.

Sorry that this is a short chapter you guys, but I sort of wanted all of this information in one chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Agh. School. X_X. Sorry that I can't write as much now that Spring Break is over, but that's just the way that things go.

This chapter was incredibly fun to write! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

As the trio walked at their inhumanly fast pace, America started to swerve ahead of Canada and Native America. Native America watched him cautiously, waiting to see if he would run off. America gradually got faster and faster until he started running, and was quickly out of Native America and Canada's sight. Native America's eyes widened and she ran to catch up with America. Canada quickly followed.

Native America would have been angry with America, if not for what she saw that he had found. "Look! Look you two! Look at how the water's falling!" America had come across a waterfall, and a rather big one at that. Native America and Canada could hardly hear him over the roar of the waterfall, and America appeared to be yelling his lungs out.

"America!" Native America called, "Spain told me about these! These called…cascadas!"

"Waterfalls?"

"No, cascadas!"

"Yeah! Waterfalls sounds nice! I like it!" Native America laughed. America was going to call these things waterfalls no mater what anyone said.

"Hey, you guys I like it here! Let's just find a place far enough from the water so we can hear each other without yelling!" America walked over to his twin and Native America. They walked east much slower than they had been walking before until the rapids were out of their range of hearing.

"How are we going to remember where this place is, America?" Canada asked.

"I have a feeling that we'll remember…but what are we going to name it?" The trio sat in silence for a little while until Canada said something.

"We should name this place Niagara."

"Oh, and we could call that waterfall Niagara Falls! Good idea, Mattie." Canada smiled, then looked over at Native America. "Didn't you say you were going back to your tribe?" America looked at Native America with big eyes begging her to stay.

"Well, Canada, me know you going back that way…" Native America pointed north. "America, you going to stay here alone?" At the word 'alone' America shook his head rapidly.

"No! I don't want to be left here alone! I'll come with you, Miss Manaba! I will!" America was getting teary eyed, despite his hate for it. Native America wrapped her arms around America and let him get his sniffles out.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Canada said with sadness in his voice. America wormed himself out of Native America's grip and practically tackled Canada with the hug he gave him.

"WAAAAAAHHH! I'm gonna miss you, Mattie!" Canada laughed awkwardly and nervously and looked at Native America for help.

"I…I'll miss you too, America, b-but could you p-please stop h-hugging me? I need to go." Native America pulled America away from Canada (Which ended up being quite a bit of a challenge) and sadly waved at Canada as she dragged America south. Canada made his way north.

As he walked, Canada kept his eyes out for any signs of moose. He had taken quite a liking to the creatures when he had been with them, and he missed them. Nonetheless, Canada felt the strong urge to go north. He didn't know why it was there, or how far he would go, but he knew that he needed to go until it was freezing cold.

Strangely enough, Canada never felt the need to stop and rest. He never seemed to get tired and he hardly ever wanted to stop and eat. Sometimes he would use the bathroom, but not often. Mostly, he just walked.

When it was noticeably much colder outside than Canada had felt before he started to feel fatigued. Canada trudged on, however. All of the new things that Canada had never seen before were certainly helping Canada's struggle to stay awake. The white substance on the ground that Canada would learn was called 'snow' seemed to cover nearly everything. Canada had a lot of fun playing in it.

Canada found no moose, but he did find polar bears. At first, Canada was scared of them and watched their movements from afar. Then, something strange happened.

The young North American nation was running in the snow one day after a good night's sleep with his eyes closed, laughing. Suddenly, he smacked into a fluffy object and fell down. _Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I hit one of those white fluffy things! Oh no! I'm going to die! I'm too young!_ Canada slowly opened one of his eyes, fearing that he was already dead. Instead, he saw the polar bear he had hit sitting in front of him. It was small, about his own size.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Was the bear…talking? "I'm Kumajirou. Who are you?" Canada looked at the bear with a white face. Canada pinched himself. Had he been hit so hard that he passed out? "Hey, are you listening?"

"I-I'm Canada. H-How can you talk? I thought only people could talk!" The bear frowned.

"I thought so too. The people around here are the only ones I've ever seen talk, but they don't talk like I do. I've never met anything that did until I found you!"

"Kumajirou, you look like you're just a baby. What happened to your parents?"

"Well, I would ask you the same thing, but I don't know where my parents went. I've always sort of been a loner because no one can understand me." Canada cautiously reached out and petted the little bear's head.

"My parents are in Eu…Europe…I think that's what they said at least…"

"Europe? Where's that?" Canada paused; embarrassed that he didn't fully know himself. Kumajirou stared at him with wide and curious eyes.

"…It's very far away from here…especially since I've gone so far away from Alfred and Miss Manaba!" Kumajirou tilted his head.

"Who are those people? …If they _are_ people, that is."

"Alfred is my brother and Miss Manaba is…well, she's sort of like an older sister…hey, Kumajirou, do you want to come with me?" Canada took his hand away from the bear's head and sat in the snow.

"Canada, please specify what you're talking about! Where do you want to go?"

"Oh, s-sorry! I don't really know where I want to go, but I have to get back to the shore or Papa won't find me again." Before Kumajirou could ask another question, Canada added, "Papa and Daddy come from Europe on ships to the land closest to the sea. The sea is a big body of water…I wonder what's on the other side…" Kumajirou patted Canada lightly with a padded paw.

"I'll go with you, Canada. Maybe I'll even meet more things that speak like we do…"

"Oh, you will. It's just that when Daddy and Papa go away, they tend to be gone for quite some time. America, or Alfred as I've been calling him, speaks like we do, but he's down that way." Canada pointed south.

"So let's go there!"

"We can't. I…don't like it down there…plus, you would probably melt. It's much hotter down there." Kumajirou didn't pout. He couldn't, he was a polar bear. As a replacement for this, his eyes grew large and sorrowful and stared at Canada in an effort to have his way. "I told you, we can't." Kumajirou's eyes went back to normal as if to say 'Fine.'

It wasn't very long before Canada and Kumajirou started off on their search for the shore. Neither of the two knew then that Canada had effectively succeeded in making Kumajirou immortal and that the two of them would be together for a very _long_ time. They would both grow and change, but Kumajirou would always be rather small for some reason or another. "Canada, why do you call your brother America and Alfred? Why don't you just call him one thing?" Kumajirou asked randomly.

"Well, it's because Daddy named me Canada and him America, but apparently we needed human names—I have no idea what that means by the way—so Papa gave me the name of Matthew Williams and Daddy gave America the name of Alfred F. Jones. So, he calls me Mattie sometimes and I call him Alfred or Al or Alfie sometimes…"

"Oh, I see." Kumajirou said, not really listening. "Will I _ever_ get to meet them?"

"Oh, yes! It might be awhile, but you will, Kumajirou. I promise. They might be a little freaked out by a polar bear talking at first though, but I'm sure they'll get used to you. They're pretty eccentric themselves. Heh…" Canada felt a lump form in his throat as he thought about the nervousness that Native America had possessed shortly before they went their separate ways. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle était tellement inquiet, mais j'espère qu'elle va bien..."

"Wh-what were you just speaking?"

"Oh, ne parlez-vous français? Ce n'est pas grave, Miss Manaba et mon frère ne peut pas non plus." Kumajirou stared at Canada with a blank expression. "I was speaking French. Papa taught it too me and I picked it up pretty well, I would say."

"So, what did you say?" Canada smiled awkwardly.

"Umm…it's not important." He quickly retorted. _French is very useful when I don't want others to understand me…_ Canada smiled a little at this thought. The only problem was that France could understand him all of the time, but Canada didn't really care. He'd much rather tease his brother than hide stuff from his parents. "Kumajirou, do you have any siblings?" Canada asked.

"I don't know…maybe. If I do I don't know them." Canada immediately regretted asking the question. "But, that's okay. I found you!" Canada smiled slightly.

"Yeah. We'll get through our loneliness together."

Back over in Europe, England was an emotional mess. How was he going to manage living with France? How did he manage having children with said nation? And, most importantly, how was he going to manage being a parent with the French nation? France and England would write letters back and forth to each other about America and Canada, but England's mind always seemed to be foggy. He was still having a hard time believing that he had let the whole situation happen.

Flying Mint Bunny always seemed to be around when England was even just barely thinking about the boys or France. She helped England write his letters to France, she helped him come to term with his feelings, and she helped him realize a lot of things. "Flying Mint Bunny, I don't understand. France and I are supposed to hate each other, but lately…I don't know. He gives me this funny feeling in my stomach…I don't know what it is, but it's not hate." England asked one day. Flying Mint Bunny giggled and circled around England's head.

"You're so silly sometimes, England! It's obvious what you feel! As obvious as those bushy eyebrows on your face!" Flying Mint Bunny gave England's eyebrows a playful tug and he let out an irritated sound. "You love France!" Flying Mint Bunny's words hit England like a futuristic bus. They repeated in his mind slowly until he thought of a response.

"In love? With the _frog_? No bloody way! Not in a million years!" Flying Mint Bunny tugged on England's ear. "It's true, Flying Mint Bunny! I'm not lying!" The flying rabbit creature rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that you're lying, England. I just think that you're stubborn and have a hard time acknowledging your feelings. Why else would you—sober may I add—let France have sex with you and agree to raise your children together?" England was silent. Flying Mint Bunny smiled slightly. "You know I'm right, England."

"You're not bloody right, Flying Mint Bunny! Love is a strong word, mind you!"

"Oh, I know. And it's exactly what you feel towards France."

"Go away! Lilianna agrees with me, don't you, Lilianna?" The fairy girl shook her head.

"No, Flying Mint Bunny is right. You love France~"

"No! You're wrong! I don't-" Another fairy chimed in.

"You just want to fuck him, and love him, and play with America and Canada together, because you looooveeeee him!" England swatted at the fairy.

"All of you, go away! Quit being so vulgar!" The magical friends that had been hanging out around England all flew off and hid in cabinets or other objects that they could fit themselves in. England sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Why did this all have to happen to me?" _Of course, I know the answer to that, but it's not pleasant._ "Flying Mint Bunny? Could you come back please?" The sound of high-pitched giggles came to England's ears as the flying creature fluttered back over to England.

"Did you have an epiphany, England?" England thought for a few moments about that.

"I just…wanted your company." Flying Mint Bunny rolled her eyes.

"Then surely you wouldn't mind if we spoke in French for the whole day?"

"What? Why would you do that? Wait…you can speak French?"

"So can you! I've seen you sometimes, when you don't think anyone is watching, just talking to yourself in French. I personally think it's adorable."

"Fuck you! Just because I lov-" A wide smirk appeared on Flying Mint Bunny's face. "Love…love…argh! Okay, fine, I love France! Happy?" Flying Mint Bunny giggled and squealed.

"Oh! I knew you'd say it! I knew you would!" Flying Mint Bunny gave England's arm a hug and flew around happily. "I'm so happy for you, England! Now just to see how this whole thing unfolds…"

"What 'whole thing'?" Flying Mint Bunny giggled.

"You'll see!"

* * *

Translations:

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle était tellement inquiet, mais j'espère qu'elle va bien... - I don't know why she was so worried, but I hope it gets better...

Oh, ne parlez-vous français? Ce n'est pas grave, Miss Manaba et mon frère ne peut pas non plus. - Oh, do you not speak French? It doesn't matter, Miss Manaba and my brother can't either.

Canada meets Kumajirou and England admits his love for France. Yay! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! New chapter!

Just for the record you guys: I have an original fiction that I work on a lot that I'm greatly attatched to. I find it hard to switch between stories, so if I take longer than I should on chapters, that's why.

* * *

The time before France and England reached North America with their builders was long and dragging for everyone. Native America had became increasingly worried about America's dominating behavior, Canada started to feel lonely (Even with Kumajirou around), England had admitted to himself that he loved France, but he still didn't know what Flying Mint Bunny was talking about, and France was very confused about his feelings. Very confused indeed.

At first the whole situation had been related to sex. Then, it had been related to children—which was shocking enough in itself—then it seemed like something else, but it surely couldn't be love…could it?

Well, whether it was or not, France couldn't stop thinking about England and their two sons. They were in his dreams, they were around him all day, even when he was talking to his boss or some other important figure; they were there. No matter how much France tried to shake them away, they remained, making him question his views on the situation.

One of the things that alarmed France the most was his new found feelings toward England. He often thought about how it had been to kiss him, how it had been when they had sex, how nice it was when they just talked…frankly, it just made France confused. He had never, not even with men and women that were exceptionally good lovers, thought about someone for days on end like he was doing with England. In fact, everything that had bugged him about England now seemed good in some sort of way. He thought that England's eyebrows were cute in a disgusting sort of way, he thought that England's stubbornness about his feelings was just a nice challenge to face, he thought lots of things like that.

Surely he, the country of romance, couldn't be in love though. The thought was preposterous. Even more so because he _hated_ England. But, the more that France told himself that, the less he believed it. It seemed inevitable and it was; France was in love with England. "I am such an idiot…" France muttered to himself as he realized this, also mentally cursing himself for speaking English. Now the trip over to North America to build their house-

…_Their_ house. He was going to be _living_ with _England_ whenever they went over to North America. How insane was that? France slightly wished that this was all just a dream, but he knew it wasn't…unless he was in some sort of horrible coma that was, but that was unlikely.

Gradually, France found himself beginning to anticipate his next trip to the new world with England. England had made it clear that they wouldn't be taking a ship together, but France was still excited. He would finally get to see his children and England again!

The trip to North America was a long one like it always was, but France was more excited about it than he normally was. France kept himself distracted from the sheer length of the trip by thinking optimistic thoughts. _If I can make it through this trip I'll get to see my boys and I'll get to see…England…_ France was still uncomfortable about the concept of love, but he wasn't going to let that dampen his spirits. France also made a promise to himself; he was going to stay in North America longer than he had been, and he was going to force England to do the same.

When France's ship had landed, he ran off of it. He looked around for Canada until he found him, and, surprisingly enough, a talking polar bear. Of course, France didn't know what a polar bear was, but he knew that Kumajirou was a bear. "Canada!" France had said at first, not noticing that Kumajirou was there.

"Papa! Papa, bonjour! C'est Kumajirou!" France looked over at the bear with wide eyes. Why wasn't it tearing out their eyes yet? "Kumajirou, this is my Papa. Say hello! He understands English as well as French."

"Hello. I'm Kumajirou." The little bear said.

"I'm France…" France said, taken aback by the fact that this _bear_ could talk. "So, Canada, did you and your brother pick a location?"

"Oh, yes! We did! Come on, I'll lead you there, and then we can wait for America and Daddy to get there if they're not there already, then we can be a big happy family again!" Canada giggled and clapped his hands together happily. France couldn't help but smile. "Oh!" Canada said suddenly, "Can I bring Kuma along? Please?"

"I don't see why not." France said with a smile.

"Yay! Can we go now, Papa? Can we?" France smiled and nodded. The three of them went onto a ship (Even though France was sick of traveling on them at this point) and traveled south. Canada was watching the land very carefully the whole time, waiting to see when they reached Niagara. Kumajirou watched too, but he was more interested in the beautiful and new landscape than where they were going. He was only used to the cold and snowy arctic.

America and England had managed to reach Niagara before Canada and France, and America was bawling his eyes out. "America, what's wrong?" England asked.

"M-M-Miss Manaba isn't here, M-M-Mattie isn't here, P-Papa isn't h-here, and-and, and I'm lonely!" England sighed and held America close to him.

"America, it's okay. Canada and France will be here soon."

"H-How do you know?" America asked, his crying starting to lessen into soft sniffles.

"I just know, America. It's a…" _Motherly instinct._ "…an almost certain feeling. Plus they…both…love us…" England slowed down at the last part of the sentence. Did France love him? He loved the children, England knew that much, but what about him? Of course, America, being the bad atmosphere reader that he was, didn't notice this however.

"Really, Daddy?"

"Yes, America. Now, would you stop crying?" America wiped at his tears in embarrassment. Heroes didn't cry and he knew it. _All right America, if you ever want to be a big strong hero then you're going to have to stop crying so much. Heroes don't cry. _America told himself in the voice he imagined himself to have when he was an adult. Once America had gotten himself under control, he kept his sights on the ocean, waiting for his brother and Papa.

"Sir, should we start building now?" A man on England's building crew asked. England shook his head.

"No. We have to wait until…" England thought about his boss. "A few people get here." The builder nodded and left England and America alone.

Luckily, it wasn't too long before France and Canada's ship arrived. France would have been reluctant to get off the ship if not for the excited little country tugging at his leg and chanting, "Papa! Let's go see Alfie and Daddy! Let's go see Alfie and Daddy!" France chuckled and let himself be led off the ship by Canada with Kumajirou following quickly behind.

It wasn't quite clear who got the hug started first, but Canada and America were both practically squeezing the air out of each other by the time that England and France knew what was happening. Kumajirou trotted up behind the young nations in confusion. "Canada, is this your brother?" Kumajirou asked.

"AH! OH MY GOD! MATTIE! IT'S A BEAR! I'LL KILL IT!" America screeched, pushing Canada away from him.

"Alfred! It's just Kumajirou! He won't hurt you! See?" Canada ran a hand along Kumajirou's head. "Kumajirou's harmless. He even speaks English! Say something Kumajirou!"

"Hello. Are you the brother that Canada's always talking about?" America looked from Canada to Kumajirou and then back again.

"Y-Yeah…h-hello, Kumajirou. Nice to meet you." America cautiously patted the little bear's head. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's no trouble, America." America wondered how Kumajirou knew his name, then figured that Canada had probably told him. Kumajirou pointed one of his paws at England. "Canada, is that your daddy?"

England wasn't paying very much attention, however, to the talking bear that his son had managed to bring along with him. Once he had discovered that the bear wasn't going to hurt either of his children, his attention had turned directly to France. England's magical friends hid in the trees, watching and giggling. France was too busy being reunited with America to notice England staring at him.

"Talk to him, England!" Flying Mint Bunny whisper yelled from a tree. England looked directly at her and put a finger to his lips. "I'll stop talking when you start talking to France!" She said. England rolled his eyes. Did Flying Mint Bunny have to make everything so difficult for him?

Before England could do anything, Canada ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Daddy! Daddy, I missed you!" England smiled and bent down so he could return the hug. France and America made their way over.

"Yay! We're one big happy family again!" America exclaimed giddily. A few of the builders stared at the seen in confusion, but not France, England, America, nor Canada cared.

France and England got their respective building crews to start building the house that the four of them (Five if you counted Kumajirou) would be sharing. While this happened, the four family members (And Kumajirou) sat in the grass and watched, talking to each other about things that had happened to them.

"I went to a very cold place." Canada said, "There was white stuff everywhere on the ground and lots of white fluffy things that looked just like Kuma! I was scared of them, but then I met Kuma and we went off to the shore so we could wait for Papa." Canada smiled. "I had a lot of fun where it was cold, but I missed you guys a lot."

"MY TURN!" America yelled before anyone could say anything. "When I was with Miss Manaba we played with the animals! I even meet a buffalo!" France and England tilted their heads. They had never heard of an animal called a 'buffalo' before. Of course, they knew that the new world had new animals though. "Miss Manaba taught me how to fish, and she taught me how to use arrows to hunt, and she told me that I should use every part of an animal when I kill it so I'm not wasteful. What about you, Daddy?" England felt slightly awkward as the subject of the conversation switched to him.

"Oh, I haven't been doing much, America. Just making some arrangements clear with France and…thinking." This caught France's attention. _Thinking? Could that possibly mean…_

"Thinking? What kind of thinking?" _Oh damn it! Why did he have to ask that?_ England looked at the ground and laughed nervously.

"I…um…just regular thinking." France had corned England and he knew it.

"Oh? Then why would you bring it up?" England growled. "Unless it's some sort of secret~"

"Ooo! A secret? What is it, Daddy? What is it?" _I'll kill that stupid Frenchie with my bare hands. Now America's joining in on the conversation._ Luckily, Canada saved England from having to say anything from either France or America.

"Alfred, if it's a secret then Daddy probably can't tell you even if he wants to." America pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess you're right, Mattie." America said in irritation. "Sorry, Daddy." England gave France a look of triumph. France just rolled his eyes. Even when the children were around they had silly little fights. This hadn't been very much of a fight, but still.

"I suppose that I've been doing some _thinking_ as well." That was one way to drive England crazy. France gave him a playful wink before continuing. "But I haven't really done anything other that what England has been doing. You boys have very interesting lives though." Flying Mint Bunny and a fairy friend of hers, Relalee, were now floating directly above France's head and pointing at him, mouthing 'Tell him!'. England ignored them.

"How long are we going to have to wait for our house?" Canada asked randomly.

"Oh, a while." France said. That gave England an idea.

"Excuse me for a moment…" England said, standing up and wandering off into the woods so he could talk to his magical friends. They gathered around him in a circle, waiting for what he had to say. "Okay. You guys have to make the process of building this house faster."

"Only if you tell France how you feel!" England grabbed this fairy, Lilianna, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Lilianna," He said sternly, "this is not for my well being or happiness. It is for my children. Now, I suggest that you do as I say or there may be drastic consequences. Understand, Lilianna?" Lilianna nodded and England let her go.

"O-okay." Lilianna said shakily, "W-We'll do that right away. I'm sorry for bothering you, England." England's magical friends all went away and England walked back to where France, Canada, and America were. None of them asked where he had been, as they were too busy looking at how fast the building crew was working. England smirked to himself. _And France says that my magical friends aren't real. Hmph. _

* * *

Poor Kumajirou. Everyone's like "OMG TALKING BEAR!"

America is such a ray of enthusiastic sunshine. XD.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay for some lovey dovey times! 3

Enjoy!

* * *

"Why are the workers working so fast now?" America said. "Are they superheroes? I want to be a superhero!" America giggled. At first, England was confused. Couldn't they see his magical friends? He looked over at what would soon be his house and couldn't see his magical friends. He sighed. They always had to make him look crazy, didn't they? He decided not to say anything, because he didn't want France to start bad mouthing him around the children.

"Are some of your 'magical friends' helping, Angleterre?" England snorted, but other than that ignored France.

"What? Papa, don't be silly. They're _obviously_ superheroes!" America rolled his eyes like what he had just said was the most basic common knowledge available. "Can I go ask them how they got their powers? Can I? Can I? Please?"

"No, America." England said quickly. "They're not superheroes, they're villains." Really, England just didn't want America talking to the builders and freaking them out, but of course he wasn't going to tell America that. America gasped and squished his cheeks together. "Now, we should sit here and make sure that they don't do anything evil, okay?" America nodded.

"Where did this 'good parent' side of you come from, Angleterre?" France whispered in England's ear, startling him. Red dusted England's cheeks and he tried to focus on anything but France as he elbowed the man in the side. France chuckled and kissed England's cheek before scooting a few feet away.

"What the bloody h-"

"Shh! Not around the children!" England rolled his eyes. They would learn the word 'hell' sooner or later. If it had just been the two of them, England probably would have stuck his middle finger up at France, but, of course, he had to be mindful of their children.

Neither America nor Canada had seen their parents' little display of affection, but Kumajirou had. Kumajirou stared at the two nations in confusion that was similar to the confusion that Native America had had when she found out who America and Canada's other parent was. "Do they always act like that, Canada?" The bear asked.

"Who?" Canada would not realize the irony of this question until later in life.

"Your Daddy and Papa." Canada tilted his head. Wavy blonde locks leaned on his shoulder. "You didn't see? Your Papa k-" Before Kumajirou could continue, England cupped his hand over the bear's muzzle.

"D-Don't listen to him, Canada! He's just tired from his trip. He doesn't know what he saw." Canada moved his head back into its normal position and raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy, that sounds very unlikely to me." Canada said.

"A lot of things are unlikely in life." England quickly retorted. "Now, why don't you two go and talk to America? He seems lonely."

"Am not!" America called, pouting.

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping, America! It'll get you in trouble in life!" Canada giggled and pulled Kumajirou from his father's grip to go and talk to America. Kumajirou gave both France and England a curious stare before focusing his attention on Canada and America. Once England was sure that the three of them were occupied in their conversation he shot a glare at France.

"What?" France asked in the most innocent voice he could manage. England rolled his eyes.

"You know what. Stop being so…so…" England didn't want to say 'affectionate'. "So touchy feely around me!"

"Around you or around the children?" England blushed, but didn't respond.

"Defiantly not around the children…" He muttered. France chuckled. England was so hesitant to show affection. France gave the other country's hand a squeeze (Which got him a half hearted glare) before continuing to watch their children and Kumajirou.

"America, did you meet an animal friends?" Canada asked. America smiled sadly.

"There was Mr. Buffalo, but I killed him." Canada's eyes widened and he stared at his brother in horror. "Miss Manaba said that it was a great kill." America's smile widened to show teeth. Canada scooted away from his brother slightly before America looked up at him, his smile gone and replaced with a look of remorse. "I couldn't bring myself to eat any part of him though. I know that's terrible because it's wasteful, but it gave more food to the rest of the tribe." Canada nodded warily, still slightly horrified by his brother's actions.

Before France or England could react to the conversation their sons had been having, a builder came over and said, "The house is finished, sirs." France blinked in surprise, but England caught some of his magical friends giving him winks. He smiled.

"Come on kids! Let's check out the house! Bring Kumajirou along too!" America and Canada raced into the house. Canada dragged Kumajirou along with him. France walked into the house in confusion after telling his building crew to go back to their settlement, and England almost laughed. His magical friends could be annoying sometimes, but they were also very entertaining. England gave his building crew the order to go back to Jamestown, then walked inside.

The house was nice, but at the same time it felt like it could become a home over time. Canada and America ran around the house giggling. Kumajirou trailed behind them and tried to keep up. France and England looked through the bedrooms and saw that one had a bunk bed and the other two had two person beds. "So we each have our own rooms, frog." France pouted and snaked an arm around England's waist.

"Who says that I want to sleep all by myself? I'm the country of romance! I don't think I can take it, Angleterre."

"Fuck you. You're not sleeping with me." England yanked France's arm away from him. Then, France got an idea.

"Oh, okay. Fine." England cocked a brow. "I'll stay in my own room, Angleterre. But, you're free to join me." England groaned.

"No bloody way in hell." France laughed at the remark.

"Whatever. Let's just go see what _our_ kids are doing." England blushed. France just _had_ to emphasize the word 'our'. However, before France and England could even turn their heads to look for their children, they came zipping through the hallway and into their room.

"Woah! Bunk beds!" America yelled from inside the room. "I call the bottom!"

"Why the bottom, Alfred?" Canada asked in confusion.

"Because, Mattie, I can't be the hero and stop any bad things from coming and getting you if I have the top bunk, now can I?" Canada giggled and gave his brother a hug.

"I guess not. Thank you for thinking of me, Alfred. You're the best brother ever!" France and England both found themselves smiling as they watched the two boys. _It's surprising that they get along as well as they do, considering that they're the spawn of France and myself._ England then thought with a bit of alarm that he and France had actually gotten along fairly well when they were kids and their more serious fights had happened in later years. _I hope Canada and America don't turn out like we did…_

"Oh, it really is late, isn't it?" England snapped out of his thoughts when France said this. England looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside. "You should get some sleep, boys!" France picked Canada up and put him in his bunk, then lifted Kumajirou up with him before he could say anything about it. England put America in his bed and both of the older nations tucked the son that they were attending to in.

"Goodnight, boys!"

"Bonne nuit, les garçons!" For once, England didn't get mad at France for using French. He was too busy staring at America and Canada. At that moment, the thought running through France and England's heads was, _Oh my god. These kids are mine, and these kids are also part of _him_._ France and England looked at each other, then back to their children. Both of them smiled. "I still can't believe that they're ours."

"I still can't believe that I had sex with a frog." Even though it was an insult, France couldn't help but stifle a small chuckle at the comment. "I'm going to _my _bed, and, no, you aren't invited to come with me." France grinned.

"Aw, Angleterre, fine. You're always welcome to join me though." England rolled his eyes and walked into his room. France shook his head lightly. Did England really think that he would stay in his own room?

France went into his own room and changed into his nightclothes before he slipped into England's room. Of course, England noticed. "Frog! I told you to stay in your own room! It's bad enough that I have to share a house with you!" England hissed. France grinned. He had a plan. "Hey! France! Are you listening to me?" France said nothing. Instead, he walked over to England's bed, kissed him on the forehead lightly and crawled into bed next to him. To say that England was surprised was an understatement. "France? Are you sick? You're not trying to have sex with me?"

"Oh, non. I just wanted to cuddle with mon petit lapin. Is that so bad?" England blinked a few times and made sure that he was hearing things right. "Get some sleep, cher." England laid down and sighed when France wrapped an arm around him.

"Fine. But if you try anything, I'm kicking your ass into next week."

France kissed England on the cheek.

"I have no motives of that sort."

"You bloody liar." But England made no other attempts to protest against France sleeping with him. Like his magical friends had nagged him into believing, England loved France (No matter how much he despised himself for it) and being cuddled close to him in a bed made his heart beat faster than it should have. _I don't understand how I love him, but I do, no matter how much I hate it. _England sighed. "Goodnight, frog." He muttered.

"Goodnight to you too, Angleterre." _Damn France and his super hearing._

France fell asleep rather quickly, but England found himself still awake. His large eyebrows furrowed when he saw a whole flock of his magical friends crowding the room. "I told you so, Kari!" One of them said.

"Oh, get over yourself, June!"

Other whisper conversations like this came from all corners of the bedroom until England ended all of them with a sharp, "What do you all want?" Of course, England was just stalling. He knew what they wanted.

"Oh, silly England. France is sleeping right next to you and you're asking us what we want? I'll tell you what you want, to jump France right now." England's face went red.

"Flying Mint Bunny! Must you be so vulgar?" Flying Mint Bunny giggled and flew in close to England.

"I'm just joking. What we all really want to know is, how do you feel? Emotionally, I mean." Flying Mint Bunny fluttered around like she usually did when she was excited. England sighed.

"If it'll get you all to leave me alone, then I suppose I feel pretty good…um…I like how warm France is…and…oh, just get out!" Flying Mint Bunny let out one last giggle before disappearing with the rest of England's magical friends. England's face was redder than a tomato.

* * *

France has a plan. ;D.

Poor Mr. Buffalo. T.T


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is kind of angsty. D;

Trouble in love land, oh no!

But there will be sex in chapters coming up soon. ME GUSTA. 8D

* * *

That morning, England was awoken by the sound of something crashing. Canada's voice was too quiet to be heard upstairs, but America's loud and hyperactive voice could.

"Ah, Mattie! It's okay! I promise! I'm the hero, I can fix it!" England sat up in bed and listened. Another crash. "Mattie! Mattie! It's okay! Now, shh! You're going to wake up Daddy and Papa!" England shoved France's shoulder.

"What?" France mumbled, blindly waving away the hand that was shoving him.

"Get up! The kids are doing something downstairs!" France groaned and groggily sat up. Another crash sounded from downstairs. "See? Now, come on!" England practically dragged France out of bed and down the stairs.

America and Canada were in the kitchen. Broken plates were scattered across the floor and both of the nations were standing on chairs. America was trying to get another plate and Canada was trying to avoid stepping on one. Kumajirou was held tightly in Canada's arms, looking very tired.

"What on earth are you two doing?" England demanded. Canada started to sniffle. His sniffles gradually grew into tears. Canada hid his face in Kumajirou's fur.

"Je suis désolé! Alfred voulu vous faire le petit déjeuner les gars, mais il ne peut pas atteindre les plaques et il continue de les casser!" England and America looked at France.

"What did he say?" America asked, now starting to sniffle himself.

"He said that he was sorry and that you two had been trying to make breakfast for us, but you couldn't reach the plates and you kept breaking them by accident." France grabbed a broom and swept up the broken pieces of plates. England picked America and Canada up and placed them outside of the kitchen. "Hey, boys, why don't you play with your daddy while I make breakfast?" France called as he swept up the bits of broken plates.

"Okay!" America and Canada pulled England outside just as France had gotten the broken plates cleaned up. As he started to make breakfast, he sighed.

"I could easily forget that I was a country staying here…" It really wasn't so strange. Minus the fact that if France and England were together (Neither France nor England really knew what they were at that point) they'd be a gay couple, which certainly wasn't normal in the 1600s, of course. "But, I have to focus. It would sure be embarrassing to burn the food. Especially around England. He'd never let me live it down!" France smiled to himself.

Outside, England ran around and played with America and Canada while his magical friends watched from the trees. It was in those moments that England actually forgot that he was a nation. England chased after his two sons until he realized that he couldn't stay where he was forever. He stopped, which caused Canada and America to stop, and stared at the house.

"Daddy? Daddy, what's wrong?" For no reason at all, England remembered his older brothers bullying him and saying, 'Hey! Hey, England! What's wrong?' and snickering. He remembered that France would occasionally come by and shoo his brothers away. Even back then he thought France was pretty weird, but he always appreciated him when he did that. "Daddy? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Let's go see what you're Papa's doing, okay?" That word still sounded so strange on England's tongue. To think that he and France were parents…it was strange, but at the same time it wasn't. In fact it was almost…natural.

By the time that England, Canada, and America got back inside, France had finished making breakfast. America and Canada ate happily (Canada even managed to slip a few pieces of food to Kumajirou) while England and France sat in an awkward silence. England was trying his hardest to keep his gaze away from France, but France was staring very intently at him. England felt his cheeks tinge pink.

"We should show Daddy and Papa Niagara Falls, Mattie!" America said after breakfast. Canada's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about Niagara Falls. "Hey, you could show Kumajirou!" Canada nodded.

"Yeah! Kuma, you're going to see Niagara Falls. Isn't that great?"

"Wait. Niagara Falls? What are you two talking about?" England asked.

"Oh! We forgot to tell you? Well, they're…hmm…well, we'll show you!" Canada said. The two boys ran off towards Niagara Falls, and of course their parents followed. They ran until they reached the waterfall, and then America did all of the 'talking', because Canada didn't like to yell.

"This is Niagara Falls!" America yelled, "This is where Mattie and I chose for a house, but it was too loud so we decided to go a little over that way!" America pointed in the direction they had come from. "Isn't it beautiful here?"

France and England stared at the waterfall for what seemed like forever. There was so much in the new world that they didn't have back where they lived. England didn't even care when France gave him a one armed hug. America made a gagging gesture at Canada, which Canada promptly rolled his eyes at. They stayed there for a while before France and England managed to drag themselves away from the giant waterfall.

The family of four walked back to their house in happiness. Canada talked to Kumajirou most of the way; America intruded in on their conversations a lot. England watched his kids with a smile, completely unaware that France was looking at him. Not only was he looking at him, he was _observing_ him. France undressed the British nation with his eyes. A slight stirring in France's pants reminded him of where he was, and he quickly shooed the thoughts away, trying to seem unnoticeable to his family.

France had decided during those thoughts that he was going to get England to have sex with him again, and he was going to get it (Or at least try to) that night. France plotted in his silently, and once almost tripped over a rock before the family finally reached their house. It was dusk by the time the nations (And Kumajirou) made it home, but America and Canada weren't tired.

"Come on! Let's go play outside! There's lots of stuff to do! I'm not tired!" America raced around the house, yanking his brother by the arm. At some point America stopped and collapsed on the floor. "I can still…do things…who says I'm tired?" America muttered as he drifted off into sleep. Canada's eyes drooped as he held Kumajirou tightly against his chest. Their parents carried them both to their beds.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" France said as he shut the door to his children's room. England narrowed his eyes at France. There was something about his tone of voice that he didn't like.

"Yeah, which is surprising, considering that they came partially from you."

"Well, it's surprising that they don't have as sharp of a tongue as you do. Though, I bet your tongue might not be so sharp if it was used for things other than talking." France winked at England. England's entire face flushed, and he stared at France blankly until he thought of a response that wasn't pure gibberish.

"You! You…! How can you be so vulgar? Especially after…" England trailed off, not quite sure of what to say. The French nation tilted his head.

"Is _that_ what's bothering you? Angleterre, I can almost assure you that…_it_ won't happen again. This has never happened to me before with other countries and-" _Oh shit._ _I did _not _mean to say that._

"Other countries? There are other countries? Who? Who the bloody hell have you had sex with besides me that's a country?" Tears formed in England's eyes despite his useless attempts to blink them away. _Stop crying! Stop it! Just a few years ago you _hated_ France!_

_Did I?_

"Cher, it doesn't matter who-"

"Doesn't matter? _Doesn't matter?_ Of course it matters! It matters because I lo-…loathe you! And because I think I have the right to know!" If America and Canada hadn't been sleeping near by, England would have been screaming and punching France. France sighed and reached out to touch England, but he slapped the hand away. "Don't touch me! Just tell me!"

"Angleterre, cher, I think you already know, but…it's Spain and Prussia." England knew that he shouldn't have been surprised, but for some reason he was.

"I should have known! You would fuck anything that would let you, and those perverts Spain and Prussia definitely would! I should have never let you…let you…just go away!" England walked into his room and slammed the door shut. France sighed and clasped a hand to his forehead. _Damn it…I really screwed things up._

France brought a fist to the door to England's room and knocked lightly. "Angleterre? Come on, talk to me, lapin. Please?"

"Stop speaking bloody French, you ass!" France couldn't help but smirk. England was always England, no matter what kind of rut he was in. "Why won't you just leave me alone? I don't want to see you!"

"Well, _I_ want to see _you_, and we're going to wake America and Canada up." France said, trying to stay calm. There was a few seconds of silence, then England slowly opened the door. His eyes were red and puffy and he was crying, but he still didn't attack France…physically anyway. France slipped into England's room and shut the door behind him.

France tried to give England a hug, but England backed away from him. He gave France a stern look of 'explain yourself'. "Look, I never had sex with Spain _or_ Prussia while you were…_expecting._ I have in the past, but that was when you hated me."

"I still hate you." England said. He kept staring at France, expecting more of him.

"But, if it makes you feel better, I'm sorry." England wiped his eyes and looked at the floor.

"I hate you so much." England muttered. "I hate you so much…I…" England couldn't bring himself to say that he loved France. He tried, but he just couldn't. England staggered towards France, swallowed his pride, and gave him a hug. "I hate you so much…I…I…" England buried his face in France's shoulder.

"You may hate me, Angleterre, but I love you_._"The words were out of France's mouth before he knew what he was saying. England broke the hug and stared at France with wide, puffy, red eyes. He couldn't say anything.

The only thing England could say was, "Why can't I stop crying?" He wiped at his eyes again and looked at France. _If that wasn't the stupidest thing I have ever said…_ There was a very long and awkward silence between the two nations. "We should go to bed…" England made no protests when France joined him in bed, but he didn't directly say he could join him either.

England expected his magical friends to come and scold him that night. Hell, he even wanted to scold _himself._ But, because France couldn't sleep that night, England's magical friends never appeared. England felt like beating himself up. How could he be so stupid?

* * *

Sorry if some of this sounds weird, you guys. I've been having a bit of a rough week. I hope you enjoyed anyway!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! This chapter is kinda long, so yay! I didn't really think 'lustily' was a word until today. Now I kinda like it. Lustily. ;D

Enjoy!

PS: I love you guys so much! This story started out with me being paranoid about writing an MPreg story, and now it's like...23,000 words. There's only one story I'm writing that's longer than this one, and this is my longest fanfiction. It's all because of your support and love, you guys!

* * *

In the morning, when England woke up, he saw that France wasn't lying beside him. The Brit sat up and looked around. He was alone. Not even his magical friends were there. England got up and frantically ran to Canada and America's room. To his relief, they were both asleep, curled up under their blankets.

Quietly (So he wouldn't wake Canada and America up), England crept downstairs. France was still nowhere to be found. _Oh my god. He left me. He honestly left me. He really did…_ England shook his head. "I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. Maybe he just went outside somewhere…" England walked outside and hoped that Canada and America wouldn't wake up before he got back.

The first place that England decided to go to was Niagara Falls. He walked through the forest and took some time to really _look_ at his surroundings. A rabbit was sniffing at the ground, most likely looking for food. England frowned as thoughts of Flying Mint Bunny filled his head. England turned his attention elsewhere.

England looked at the trees. They all held green leaves that fluttered around when the wind blew. England focused on the beauty of the trees and their leaves, of all the animals that lived with the trees, of almost every little detail; until he couldn't even hear his own thoughts over the roar of the waterfall. England looked forward and saw France sitting and watching the water fall off of the cliff and crash into the river below.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" England yelled. France turned his head to look at England.

"I'm thinking!" He yelled back.

"How on earth can you think _here?_" England walked up closer to France and sat next to him so he wouldn't have to yell as loud.

"Well, I was away from you, for one thing." France said in a loud voice that wasn't quite a yell. England narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" England asked irritably.

"I don't know…it's just…what happened last night…" England blushed. He remembered. "I shouldn't have mentioned it. But, I meant what I said about…loving you." England couldn't hear France's last two words, but he could read France's lips.

"I kept saying that I hated you because I was surprised. As much as I _hate_ to admit it, I love you…" France blinked, surprised at England's words.

"You're messing with me."

"I'm not." England and France weren't yelling or raising their voices or anything at this point. They were just reading each other's lips and speaking in regular tones. France smiled and kissed England. England didn't fight back. He didn't go limp. He kissed him back, and he actually did it passionately.

When the two pulled away—which was purely for air—France said, "We should probably be getting back home. Hopefully Canada and America aren't awake yet." England's eyes widened. He had forgotten about his own children. _I'm a _terrible_ parent._ England nodded, trying to hide his embarrassment.

England hadn't expected it to be, but the walk back home was extremely awkward. The two walked in silence, not even looking at each other. Once or twice, England saw Flying Mint Bunny in the trees. She gestured at France angrily. England shook his head at her and she went away.

Upon returning home, England and France were greeted by two sobbing toddlers clinging to their legs. "W-w-we thought th-that you l-l-left us! W-I mean, Mattie was scared, but n-not me!" America said; his tears told a different story, however.

"Why did you leave? Wh-where did you go?" Canada seemed calmer than his brother as he asked this question. "I thought that something bad might have happened…j'ai pensé que Daddy aurait pu mal Papa…" France's eyes widened. Did Canada really think that way?

"Well, we-"

"Matthieu, que cela n'arriverait jamais. Peut-être dans le passé, mais pas avec vous deux autour. S'il vous plaît comprendre que." France knew that this was probably a lie, but having Canada thinking the way he was wasn't healthy for him. Plus, if his thoughts spread to America…

"What on earth did you just say to Canada?"

"Papa, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

"Stop it!"

"Il n'y a rien dont vous avez besoin de s'inquiéter. Il suffit de ne pas penser de cette façon, d'accord?" Canada nodded slightly.

"What did you say?" France waved his hand dismissively at England. England grunted a little. "Anyways, we were near Niagara Falls talking about…things. We thought that you two would still be asleep by the time we got back. We're sorry." America wiped at his eyes and sniffled. He held his arms up at England, and England picked him up. "It's okay, America." Canada just stared up at America while he patted Kumajirou's (Who was sitting beside him, but not saying much) head.

"How about we all go inside and get some breakfast, hmm?" France said. Everyone agreed.

After breakfast, America practically dragged everyone outside to go exploring. "It'll be fun! We'll get to see animals and stuff! Come on, Mattie, I'll be your bodyguard!"

"Alfred, I don't really think that's-"

"Necessary? Of course it is! I wouldn't want my best brother ever to get hurt, now would I?" America gave Canada a noogie. Canada's cheeks were a rosy sort of pink as he half-heartedly pushed his brother away. Their parents smiled lovingly down at them.

"America is older, isn't he?" France asked England in a voice too quiet for either America or Canada to hear.

"Yes, but I'll be damned if I tell him that. He would take any chance he could get, being older by a few minutes included, to try to be superior to Canada. He's dead set on being the 'hero'." France snickered. While Canada tried to convince Kumajirou to walk on his own, France grabbed England's hand. England shot him a look, but didn't pull his hand away.

"Alfred, look!" Canada whispered once he'd managed to get Kumajirou to walk beside them. America turned his head to look at their parents, then looked back at Canada.

"Eww! They're holding hands!" Canada rolled his eyes at America.

"I pointed it out because I thought it was cute, Alfred." Canada said calmly, though he was slightly annoyed with his brother. America stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hey! Be nice, Alfred."

"Yes, Daddy!" Canada gave America a triumphant look. America looked away. He walked a little ahead of his brother until he saw a deer in the woods they were walking through. "Hey, look! A deer!" America whispered. The first time he had seen a deer he had started yelling at it, and Native America had scolded him for it.

"A…deer?" There were so many animals in this new world that France and England had never heard of. It was really surprising. France and England looked at the deer that seemed to have not noticed them yet.

"Yes, a deer! Miss Manaba and her tribe hunt them. They're very timid creatures though, so we have to be quiet unless we want it to run off!" The whole family watched the deer carefully. It seemed to be waiting for something. They watched and watched until Kumajirou sneezed and scared it away. America gave the little bear a glare. "Kuma! You scared the deer away!"

"Sorry, America." Kumajirou said. He really didn't sound sincere at all with his apology. Canada giggled, and America gave him a very serious stare, which really didn't look serious at all. America couldn't be _too_ serious around his brother. It was seemingly physically impossible for him.

"Hey, look, it's getting darker outside!" Kumajirou said. The four nations hadn't even noticed. "Don't you think we should be getting back? Lots of scary animals creep outside at night. I should know. Even if it won't be night for a while…" Canada remembered his nights in the arctic. He was always afraid that a polar bear would come by and eat him while he slept.

"Kumajirou is right. Let's go home before it gets really dark outside." England said, glancing hesitantly down at his and France's hands, which were still entwined together. America dramatically spun on his heels and marched back in the direction they had came from. Canada shuffled clumsily forward, trying to keep up with his brother.

"Did you boys have fun?" France asked as they walked.

"Yeah, Papa! We should do this more often! As long as your bear isn't as troublesome as he was this time, Mattie." Canada couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Oh, Alfred. You're just jealous that you don't have an animal with you."

"No! That's not it! Just because you found a talking bear and I didn't doesn't mean that I'm jealous or anything. Where would you get that idea? Ridiculous!" America's lie was so evident that even Kumajirou couldn't help but to giggle.

The group managed to get home before it was too dark outside. They had dinner (France was beginning to feel like a housewife at this point) and spent some family time together before it was time for Canada and America to go to bed.

"Daddy…Papa…will you tell us a story?" Canada asked.

"Oh, will you? Please, please, _please_?" America asked.

"A story? Well, let me think of-" England started, but was cut off by a pair of arms around his waist and a head on his shoulder.

"I know the perfect one!" England shot France a nervous glance when he said this, but France ignored it completely. "Back long before you two were born, there was a cute little boy about your age and a handsome older boy. The cute little boy is your Daddy here, and the handsome older boy is me."

"Handsome? I thought you were a girl the first time we met!" Canada and America both giggled.

"_Anyway,_ your daddy had quite the crush on me back then." England's face went bright red.

"You…that's not true! It was only when I thought you were a girl!"

"I thought it was pretty flattering, because, of course, I didn't know that he thought I was a girl. The first time that we talked I guess he found out, because he looked pretty surprised the whole time." England muttered something under his breath. "Your Daddy and I became fast friends, even if he doesn't like to admit it." France glanced at England and he rolled his eyes. "One time, he even tried growing his hair out like mine, but that was a huge mess."

"Shut up! Thanks to that my brothers wouldn't stop calling me 'rabbit ears' for a month!" Canada and America's giggling got louder.

"And, there were your Daddy's brothers—or your uncles—too. I used to take care of mon petit quite a lot, so whenever they had to take him back home I always gave them a verbal list of things that they should do for your Daddy. They never really listened to me, though." England blinked in surprise. He didn't remember that about his childhood. "One of the things that they used to laugh the most at was we telling them to kiss him on the forehead when he…fell…asleep…" The two older nations could hear the steady breathing of their children and knew that they were asleep. France kissed them both on their foreheads, something he hadn't done since he and England were children, and urged England to do the same. He did.

"You never told me that you did those things when we were younger…I certainly don't remember them." The two nations had shut the door to their sons' room and were now out in the hallway.

"You never asked, Angleterre." England tried to think up a comeback to that, but he found that he just couldn't.

England opened the door to his bedroom and said, "Are you coming?" in what was supposed to be a suggestive tone, but sorely failed at it. France smirked and followed England into the bedroom, making sure to shut the door behind him tightly. Just incase.

France didn't have time to speak before a pair of lips crashed onto his. When the kiss broke, France spoke up. "Mmm~ anything you have planned, Angleterre?" England gave France an annoyed glare, then brushed his hand against France's penis.

"Does that answer your question?" France felt blood pooling in the pit of his stomach. England's cheeks started to heat up, but he had a very clear mental image of what he wanted to do.

"Hmm…I think so. But, I could always use a little something to make sure." England wanted to roll his eyes, but he had more important matters to attend to. He threw France down on his bed and climbed on top of him. France smirked at his blushing face. "You're quite assertive for someone who's only had sex once."

"Shut up!" England hissed. He tried to keep himself from showing any signs of nervousness as he slowly worked France's shirt off of him. After that, England was awkwardly motionless for a few seconds. Then, England kissed France on the lips. He pulled away before the kiss could progress too much and nibbled on his lover's neck. France ran his hands though England's hair and moaned softly.

With every sound that France made, a swirling mix of emotions hit England. More of these emotions were positive than negative, so England somewhat hesitantly sucked on France's neck (In a spot that would _not_ be visible to the children) until a small hickie was there. England ran his hands across France's chest and gradually made his way to the waistline of France's pants. England took a deep breath and took them off of France. "Angleterre, have you forgotten that you're still fully clothed?" France said once his pants were off. England looked at himself and saw that France was, indeed, right.

As England took his clothes off, he was mentally screaming at himself. In the past, he had had so many fights with France, and now he was just trashing all of it. _I'm doing this for the children. _England thought, then quickly added, _And I guess…a little for myself…who am I kidding? The sex is for me; living with the twat is for the children._ England hesitated for a moment, and then took off his underwear. France made a purring noise (Which earned him quite a few curses from England) before England took his underwear off too.

For a while, England just kissed France, unsure of what to do. He remembered back to the day when he and France had first had sex. A hot blush covered most of England's face as he realized what he had to do. But, still, he was determined to be on top.

England stuck three of his fingers in his mouth the same way he had seen France doing when they had first had sex. He looked anywhere but France's eyes, and a few times caught glimpse of France's erection. England's mind started to wander and soon he had an erection too. France smirked.

An audible pop was heard when England removed his fingers from his mouth. He took a second or two to mentally prepare himself before slowly sticking a finger in France's entrance. France barely even flinched. He'd been through this many times before. England went a bit faster than France would have liked about the whole thing, but that was something he had expected.

England stared at his fingers in slight disgust, so he sucked on fingers on his other hand to use to coat his penis in saliva. After that, England took a deep breath, and entered France.

At first, England's heart beat about 3 times faster than it should have. _It's okay, England. You can do it. Are you really going to let France be better than you at this?_ With that thought, something in England clicked and he started to quicken his pace and stare down at France lustily. France gave England a curious look, wondering what had happened to his nervousness, before England thrusted particularly hard on France's sweet spot.

White dots vibrated, grew, shrunk, and did all sorts of strange things in front of France's eyes. He moaned and panted, digging his fingernails into the bed underneath him. Questions would have been whirling through his head, but in the state France was in, words in neither English nor French seemed to be understandable anymore. He muttered mostly incoherencies with each thrust, and let out a few moans and screams. Luckily, America and Canada were in a deep sleep, so they heard none of it.

It didn't take long before France came. If England had asked at that exact moment, France would have denied it, but England's newfound sexual confidence was rather attractive. England smiled at France triumphantly. He thrusted a few more times before he came himself.

England pulled out of France and rolled off of him. "Mon cher, where did you learn to be so _amazing_ at sex?"

"I learned from the country of love. And of course, I'm always better than said country, so…"

"Better? I think that's quite a bold statement to be making, Angleterre!" But England wasn't listening. He had already drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Translations (Forgive me if they're wrong!):

j'ai pensé que Daddy aurait pu mal Papa... - I thought Daddy might have hurt Papa...

Matthieu, que cela n'arriverait jamais. Peut-être dans le passé, mais pas avec vous deux autour. S'il vous plaît comprendre que. - Matthew, that would never happen. Maybe in the past, but not with you two around. Please understand that.

Papa, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? - Papa, what do you mean by that?

Il n'y a rien dont vous avez besoin de s'inquiéter. Il suffit de ne pas penser de cette façon, d'accord? - It's nothing you need to worry about. Just don't think that way, alright?

Again, thanks so much for your support, guys! Much love to all of you!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm deeply sorry about this chapter if you don't like my headcanon of America having mental issues.

But, if not, enjoy!

I love each and every one of you, and every fav, watch, and review means a lot to me!

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. D:

* * *

"Hey, Mattie, Mattie, wake up!" America shook his brother forcefully; trying not to fall off the small ladder he had to climb up to get to Canada's bunk. "Come _on_, Mattie! Kuma can come too!"

Canada blinked his eyes open slowly and yawned. "Alfred? What's going on?" America gave Canada one last shove before he climbed down the ladder. "Alfred!" Canada sat up and lightly nudged Kumajirou awake. The little bear looked around groggily.

"Hmm? What's happening?"

"Would you two just _come on_ already?" Canada clumsily got out of his bed with Kumajirou and followed America through the house. America paced around for a while before he slipped into England's workroom. America motioned for Canada to come with him, but Canada shook his head, knowing that he shouldn't. America rolled his eyes and came out with a piece of paper. He shoved it at Canada.

"I can't read very well, but it says something about Miss Manaba's people. I know it!" Canada wasn't the best reader either, but he could see the words 'Native Americans' written out quite a few times in the letter. "It also says," America said with a sniffle, "that Daddy's settlers are planning on taking some of Miss Manaba's land. But it's not theirs! It's not!" America shook his head. "I don't understand…"

"…It says that they're savages…" Canada said in a quiet voice. Kumajirou's ears perked up. America looked through the letter and saw that Canada was right. America started to cry.

"Savages? How could they? Miss Manaba and her tribe are _only_ nice to people! I don't understand! I don't understand! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Shh! Alfred! Put it back before Daddy and Papa hear us!" America wiped his eyes and put the letter back.

"Savages…I'll show them who the _real_ savages are…" America muttered, stomping past Canada like he wasn't even there. "How could anyone be that mean?" Canada followed America in a hurry, trying to keep up with him. America had tried to stomp outside, but Canada had stopped him.

"Can you believe it, Mattie? Miss Manaba is nothing but helpful, and they…and they…" America couldn't stop the tears from coming. He buried his face in Canada's arm (Which was gripping him tightly so he wouldn't go outside) "They're going to kill her! I know it!" Canada used his free hand to pat America on the back.

"Alfred…you don't know that."

"Hey! What are you two doing?" America and Canada turned their heads to see France and England behind them. America pushed Canada aside and pointed a finger accusingly at England.

"You're horrible! How can you just sit back while your settlers call people like Miss Manaba savages? How? Miss Manaba took care of us, she's been nothing but nice to your settlers, and she's certainly not a savage! How can you take her land away from her?" France and England looked at each other.

"America, Canada, come here. We need to give you two a little talk." America hesitantly walked over, still crying. Canada held Kumajirou tightly and walked as silently as he could over. They both stared at their parents with wide eyes. England sighed before speaking.

"First of all, you shouldn't be looking through other people's things." England said, giving both America and Canada a stern look. "Second, as countries we have duties we must fulfill. You don't have these duties quite yet, but you will, and you won't always like it. Do you think I _want_ to chase the nation that helped me so much with my children off of her land? If you think so then-"

"Angleterre, they're just children." France stated seriously. England took a deep breath before continuing.

"Anyway, they're not completely wrong." All eyes in the room locked onto England. "I don't know if you two could tell, but…Native Americans are much different than we in the civilized world are. I don't think that 'savages' is the right word for them, but Native Americans certainly aren't civilized." England had to avoid looking at America as he said that. His judging eyes were too much.

"You're terrible!" America stormed up the stairs and to the room he shared with Canada. England sighed.

"Mon petit, you tell your brother that when he's speaking to officials he is to call you Canada and you are to call him America, d'accord?" Canada nodded at France and went back to his room. France looked at England. "Are you okay?"

"I just wish that this whole thing wasn't so bloody difficult and confusing." France kissed England's cheek lightly.

"It'll all be okay, Angleterre. I promise you that much." As nations, France and England had been through quite a lot, and it had all turned out all right in the end.

"I've never been a parent though, France, and neither have you." France opened his mouth to say something, but England quickly added, "…Or at least, we've never been in our children's _lives_ before." England knew France's tendency to have sex with anything that moved.

"Angleterre, it'll be okay. Just watch." England sighed.

"I hope you're right." The truth was that France was the farthest thing from it, but neither of them knew that.

Meanwhile, Canada was standing awkwardly near America while he cried. "I don't wanna have to do stuff like that, Mattie! I don't wanna be a country!" America grabbed Canada's arm (Yet again) and sobbed into it. Canada bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have much of a choice, Alfre-America." America took his face away from Canada's arm to look up at him. Before he could say anything, Canada spoke, "Papa told me that when we're around official people that we should refer to each other as Canada and America. Not Alfred and Matthew." America started to cry again. "Please don't cry, America."

"No! There's no 'official people' around here, Mattie! Call me Alfred!"

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I just…wanted to get used to it."

"Well, don't. I refuse to call you Canada. I won't!"

"Alfred-"

"End of discussion!" Canada sighed. There was no arguing with America. "I don't believe you, Mattie. Listening to _them_ so easily…why?" The question caught Canada off guard. "Answer me! Why?"

"I don't want to cause trouble, Alfred." It was the first thing that came to Canada's mind. "It's just easier that way, Alfred." America started to wail. Canada patted his brother's back lightly and stayed silent. Canada couldn't help but wonder what their parents were doing.

"No one gets me!" America sobbed, "not even you, Mattie! Why is it so hard for people to understand? Miss Manaba kept me safe for the longest time…and still…no one cares!"_ Savages, savages, savages, Native Americans are savages, _"NO!" America grabbed a book from a shelf and threw it across the room. Canada helped and hid under the covers on his bed. "IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE!" _They're savages, America. Savages! SAVAGES! SAVAGES! SAVAGES! SAVAGES!_ "NO!"

"HELP!" Canada yelled, watching as his brother went crazy over what seemed like nothing. _Where's Kumajirou? _Canada peeked out from under the covers to look for Kumajirou. Said bear sat calmly near America like nothing was happening. America continued to scream and throw things. "ALFRED! KUMA!" America didn't even turn his head. He didn't look like he _could_ even if he tried. He looked like he was in some sort of trance.

America's world didn't seem real. Everything was foggy, and every sound aside from the ones he made was cropped out. An inner voice kept screaming at him, _THEY'RE SAVAGES, AMERICA! SAVAGES!_America screamed at it, but it just wouldn't go away. "AMERICA!" Three voices said this word in unison, and America snapped out of whatever trance he was in. America put his face in his hands and cried. What on earth had come over him?

America felt someone pick him up and slowly sway him back and forth.

"America, what happened?" France said, knowing that England would mess the whole thing up if he said anything.

"Y-You'll hate me!"

"America, we could never hate you. Ever."

"I…I was talking to Mattie about what you guys said…and…and then something in my head started to tell me that Miss Manaba's people were savages, and that's so…wrong! I had to tell it to stop…I had to _make_ it stop. So, I threw things and yelled, but it wouldn't go away, and oh…Mattie was yelling something at me, and Kumajirou was there, but I didn't care, oh…oh, Mattie…oh, Mattie, I'm sorry." America's entire face was wet with tears and snot. He absentmindedly wiped his arm across his face, which just smeared the two substances together more.

"It wasn't your fault, America." England finally said in a small voice. This was troubling, to say the least. But who wouldn't be worried when they're child started to hear voices and drown out everything else, even those that they loved?

"Alfred, don't beat yourself up about this, okay?" Unnoticed by France, England, and America, Canada had gotten out of his bunk. He now stood, hugging France's leg and staring up at America. "And there's no need to apologize. You didn't mean to." America couldn't bring himself to say anything.

* * *

I got the whole 'savages' thing from Disney's version of Pocahontas. Poor America...

Canada is such a loving brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! New chapter! I dedicate this chapter to Kaaki Shaman, who convinced me to get my ass in gear, lol.

I started thinking about what'll happen when I'm done with this story.

MY LIFE WILL BE SO EMPTY. T_T

Anyways, enjoy! Every fav, follow, and review means a lot to me!

* * *

The incident with America had become purposefully forgotten by the next day. No one spoke of it. America hadn't wanted to forget it at first, but he didn't want to cause any more trouble in his family. Perhaps being like Canada for a little while would be good for him. America continued to sneak into England's workroom (He had tried going into France's workroom, but all of his letters were in French) and read his letters, except without Canada.

The letters made America terribly confused, but he didn't dare tell anyone about searching through them. America also found out that England would have to leave soon, but he knew that that would happen. Quite a few times, America had thought about talking to Kumajirou about it, but then he would remember that Kumajirou could talk.

One day, America could hear a steady thumping noise coming from outside. His parents told him and Canada to stay in their room, but America didn't listen. He snuck out (Ignoring all protests from Canada) and stayed unseen.

The thumping noise had been a horse's hooves. France and England stood outside, talking with a strange man. America hid near the doorway. "—Shouldn't be here, Frenchie. This matter is between England and the King. I suggest that you leave."

"Oho! Who are you to challenge my authority, messenger boy? I am the country of France. I can do whatever I wish." The messenger gave France a glare, and France gave one right back.

"Fine. But I'll report your presence to the King. Even if it gets me decapitated." France couldn't care less if this messenger was decapitated. America watched quietly, trying to figure out what 'decapitated' meant. "Anyway, the King wants you to come back to England. Now if possible. And he's mad. _Really_ mad."

"I'm quite aware of that. I'm here for the sake of my…" The messenger gave him a look. So he knew. "_Little brothers_. I've been here for about a week, and I know my time is running short, and-"

"Rumor's getting out, you know." _Rumors? What rumors?_ America tilted his head slightly. "Not only with countries, but with _people_ too. If enough people—or countries—start to believe them, you're in trouble. What will people say about-"

"That is _quite_ enough."

"The King says that if you don't get on a boat back to England soon, he's going to get some men to kidnap you." England glared at him.

"So be it. I'll leave tomorrow." France looked at England confused. "You should too, France."

"But, the boys!"

"The boys will be fine. They have been for this long. Plus those _savages_, as _you_ call them," England shot the messenger a dark glare, "will help them out. Messenger, your presence is no longer needed. Leave." The messenger nodded, mounted his house, and galloped off. America slipped back upstairs so that it would look like he never left.

"Alfred! What did you see?" America shook his head.

"You'll find out." America said sadly. _It's not like we didn't know this day was coming…_ "We just…didn't want to believe it…" America mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. What were you and Kuma doing when I was gone?" The little bear lifted his head up and looked lazily at America.

"I slept. I don't know what Canada did."

"I just sat here and petted Kuma. I wondered what you were doing too, but, apparently, that's a secret." America nodded, though he wasn't really listening. America was thinking about what he had seen. _What rumors was that 'messenger' talking about? What's a 'king'? Why is he mad? Why shouldn't have Papa been there?_ "Alfred! Are you listening to me?" Even this didn't snap America out of his thoughts. It was all so strange…

"Hey, Mattie, do you ever wonder what's going to happen when we grow up?" America asked randomly.

"I…no…I haven't really thought about that. Why do you ask, Alfred?"

"Do you think we're gonna be like Daddy and Papa?" Canada looked at America. What on earth was he trying to get at? America looked strangely emotionless.

"No…well, in a way. We're all countries, so we'll be somewhat like them, but we don't have their personalities. I mean…I don't really know what they do back where they're from, but…"

"I don't wanna, Mattie. I don't wanna." America's face remained stoic in appearance, but tears started to roll down America's cheeks. Canada looked at him in silence. Whatever America had seen, Canada was glad that he hadn't.

"Alfred, it's gonna be okay."

"How do you know? You weren't even out there! You didn't see…you didn't see…" America trailed off and slipped into his bunk. France and England would probably tell them that they could come out of their room soon, but America didn't care. "They're leaving soon, you know." America said in a small voice. Canada didn't hear him.

When France and England told Canada and America that they could come out of their room, both of them refused. Canada's excuse was that he wanted to make sure that America had some company, and America said nothing. They both ended up getting dragged (Not literally) out of their room.

America decided to talk, simply because he didn't want anyone to be suspicious. He put on his best fake smile and pretended like he was having fun when they went outside. He wondered when his parents were going to tell them that they were leaving, but he didn't say anything about it. It would happen in time. When they got back home, England sat Canada and America down for a talk.

"Canada, America, I-"

"You're leaving," America blurted out, "you're leaving and so is Papa. I know, I know." Canada looked from America to their parents in confusion. "Yes, Mattie. They're leaving, and they're doing it tomorrow." Canada opened his mouth to say something, but quickly decided against it.

"America," England said in a very serious voice, "how did you know that?"_ Oh, darn it!_ America thought.

"I listened to your conversation with that messenger." America said, sinking down a little. "Sorry…"

"How many bloody times do I have to tell you to stop eavesdropping, America?" Canada and Kumajirou snickered. France placed a hand on England's shoulder. "Regardless, what America said is true. Please don't get yourselves into too much trouble while we're gone, okay?"

"You _are_ coming back, right?" Canada asked.

"Of course! And it'll work just like it did last time!" England said, smiling. _I'm going back to Miss Manaba? But…the letters…_ A conflict was rising in young America's mind. A conflict that would lead to the shaping of America in his later years. A conflict that was _very_ important in history.

This conflict would lead to Westward Expansion, The Revolutionary War, and all sorts of things. To many, it was a great time. To America, it was just confusing. And, as America slept that night, he was plagued by a nightmare.

_America could see himself. He wasn't in his body. He wasn't even a concrete being. He was just simply _there_. The America that he saw was older, and looked confused. The younger America could see that Native America was hiding behind a bush. She looked terrified, and she looked like she was crying._

_Upon examining the scene closer, America could see that the older version of himself that he saw still wasn't very old. Just a kid. Native America was muttering something. America couldn't read her lips, but the word 'why' was everywhere. The older America didn't seem to notice it, but the younger one could. 'Why' was carved into the trees, it was burned into the grass; it was painted on Native America's forehead. _

_"I'll get you! I'll get you, because Daddy said—the jerk—that you were bad! He said it! He said it and the settlers said it!" Native America was trembling. "Come out! I'll get you! I'll get you! SAVAGE! SAVAGE, YOU COME OUT AND FACE YOUR KILLER!"_

_The younger America wasn't aware of it, but he had started screaming. He tried to close his eyes, but the image still remained. Native America was still crying and trembling, and the older America was still searching around for her. The younger America tried to do anything to stop it. He tried to run, he tried to help, he tried everything. But, nothing worked._

_Younger America looked at his older self in disgust. How could he have gotten so horrible? So hateful…so…mean? Native America, the nation that had done a whole chunk of raising him already, how could he do this to her? "I…I don't wanna be this way! I _won't_be this way!"_

His family jerked America awake. Canada (Who was holding Kumajirou, like always), France, and England looked down at him in a kind of shocked terror. "Why are you all standing here?" America asked, still spooked by his dream.

"America, you were screaming in your sleep. Are-are you all right? We all thought that something terrible might've been happening to you…" France said.

"I'm okay. I just…had a bad dream. But, I'll be okay."

"Alfred, you didn't s-sound okay." Canada said, sniffling. The sound of his twin brother screaming had terrified him, and made him wonder what life would be like if he didn't have his brother by his side. The thought wasn't a pleasant one.

"I'm fine, honest!" Canada sat Kumajirou down and gave America a giant hug. "Mattie?" Canada was crying. France and England joined in on the hug.

"I thought…I thought…something could have happened to you! And if that happened…I…I…I don't know w-what I'd d-d-do!" America felt suffocated by all of the nations hugging him, but he didn't protest. He could feel Canada's wet face on his shoulder, and even in the dim light; America could see the worry in his family's faces. Even Kumajirou looked a little disoriented.

"You all are so silly. I'm the hero. Nothing will ever happen to me!" But America was wrong. America was horribly wrong and he wasn't aware of it because of his age. England and France knew though. But, they wouldn't dare say anything.

"I hope you're right America, because…because…"

"Shh, both of you. Words aren't needed right now." France said. "Just be happy that we're all okay, and we're all one big family." Every word that France had just said would be long forgotten history down the road.

* * *

Saaadnessss! I feel so bad for America...hell, I feel bad for everyone in this story. T_T

Next chapter will be very interesting, me thinks!


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! New chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, France and England left. Canada, Kumajirou, and America sat in the grass for a while, not saying anything. Kumajirou was the one to break the silence. "So…what are we doing now?" America and Canada looked at each other and sighed. They both knew.

"We're going back to the north, Kumajirou. Alfred is probably going back to see Miss Manaba." A small amount of worry shot through America at the mention of Native America. "But we'll see each other again. I know we will."

"Mattie's right. It was nice while it lasted." The two brothers looked at each other and smiled. They hugged each other and said some nice words before going their separate ways. America felt strange…and more alone than he usually felt when he was walking by himself.

Canada and Kumajirou were fine, and they would be fine for their whole trip. They kept each other company, and not a dark thought crossed either of their minds. Kumajirou wanted to go back and play with his polar bear friends, so that was where they were headed. Canada was happy to go. He had liked it up there anyway.

America, however, wasn't having such a great time. The calls of the animals in the forest seemed to taunt him as he walked. Once or twice he tripped over a root and scraped his knee. A few bruises were scattered along his skin. "Why…why…why…" Suddenly, America felt that he had nowhere to go.

_Of course Miss Manaba will want to see me, but do I want to see her?_ The question arose in America's young mind as he walked. The dream he had had…it had felt so real. America thought about turning back and staying in the house near Niagara Falls, but his legs just kept pushing forward. "Heroes don't get scared. Heroes don't get scared…" America whispered to himself.

America's need to sleep grew larger the further he went through the woods. Panic struck America, yet his eyes started to droop. America found a tree that was hollow and crawled into it. Despite America's worries of getting eaten by wild animals, he fell asleep. Luckily for him, he had no nightmares that night.

Surprisingly, America slept very well. In fact, he slept better than he ever had at the house near Niagara Falls. America thought that it might have been because of the fact that England wasn't there, but he knew that was a terrible thing to think. Still, crawling out of the hollow tree didn't seem too scary the next morning.

America didn't feel like the animals wanted to hurt him anymore. Worry was still in his heart, but it was dulled quite significantly. America whistled back to the birds, chased after squirrels, and patiently watched deer. America really didn't want to kill anything, so he picked berries that Native America had told him were safe. Eventually, America made it back to Jamestown.

When America saw the settlement, he was very surprised. It was much more developed than America remembered it, and there were many more people. A few people seemed to recognize him, but none of them really seemed to care. America slunk off into the forest to look for Native America's tribe.

What America found wasn't pretty. The Native Americans all looked worn out and tired. Their village had moved further west and they all looked afraid of America, even though he was just a toddler. The Natives muttered to each other in their language, and a few went off to find Native America. They had seen this little boy before.

When Native America finally found America and gave him a big hug, America didn't know what to think. "America! Me missed you!" America felt strange and alien in Native America's embrace. "Tell me everything!"

"Only if you tell _me_ everything." Native America looked at America suspiciously. There was something…different about him. He seemed older and maybe even sad. America also seemed sort of distant.

"America, what happened?" Native America asked seriously. When he didn't answer, she repeated herself. "America, _what happened?_" So, America told her. He told her about everything that had happened to him from the last time she saw him until then, he told her his thoughts about situations, and a few times he started crying. He even told her about the dream he had had, even though he didn't want to. It had just spilled out of his mouth.

After America has finished with his story and calmed down, Native America told him her story. At some point, the settlers had started to take more and more of their land and seemed to care less and less about the well being of Native America's people. The settlers were also spreading diseases that Native America had never even heard of before to the Natives. America felt horrible the whole time. Partially because he knew that his daddy's settlers were doing this, and partially because some part of him didn't care at all. _What's happening to me?_

America wasn't very sure of himself for the next few days. He was so confused, and he didn't dare tell Native America about his growing disdain for her and her people. America tried to enjoy her company and forget about his troubles, but he found that he just couldn't. The people in Native America's tribe often gave him angry looks when he walked by, and sometimes he felt that it was for good reason. Native America tried to tell them that America wouldn't hurt them, but they never believed that, and neither did America.

Quite often, America wondered about Canada. He wondered if Canada was having the same feelings. Somehow, America didn't think that he was. _Of course Canada doesn't feel like I do. He's nice and he would never think the way I am about people. I don't deserve to have him as by brother…_Then some other voice in his head told him, _But, America, you're the hero!_ America lightly smiled. That _was _true.

Over the Atlantic Ocean, the parents of said brothers were having confusing problems themselves. Every time England's boss mentioned Jamestown and moving westward, England felt bad. It was true that he thought that the Native Americans were savages, but seeing America so sad and angry made him feel like he wasn't being a good parent. England and Franc sent letters back and forth, but it always took them a few days to be delivered. England knew that for the most part he'd have to deal with his problems alone…well, minus his magical friends, of course.

"Oh, come on, England! You're just doing what you need to do. I'm sure America will understand later in life!" Flying Mint Bunny said.

"I know he probably will, Flying Mint Bunny, but it's just that…I don't know what his future is going to be like, and I don't like that feeling one bit. I know that he has to start growing up sometime and start taking care of himself like a young country should, but he's my son! Countries hardly ever know who their parents are, and to have two fathers…I'm afraid that the other countries will pick on him."

"England, I'm sure that regular human fathers feel the same way about their children. Though, you know, they let them go their own ways when it's their time. You can't be so restricting of America. It'll backfire, and you know it."

"That's not true! If I can keep America safe…he'll love me. I know he will." England stared off into space.

"How come you don't do this to Canada?" Flying Mint Bunny moved so she was hovering in front of England's face. England blinked in confusion for a second, then embarrassedly remembered who Canada was.

"Because…because…you know how America is! Canada's quiet, so I doubt that he could get himself into much trouble, —other than that stupid little French speaking trait he has—but America is so loud and sometimes obnoxious…" Flying Mint Bunny said nothing. She just shook her head lightly and flew off to whisper some things to some of England's other magical friends.

"England, I really think you should think about what Minty said." England didn't turn his head to see who had said this. Deep down, he knew that he probably should, but England wasn't one to admit defeat so easily.

Little did England know that his stubbornness would be the cause of something terrible. Truly, Flying Mint Bunny was more right than she ever expected. And, really, any country that ever picked on America in the future promptly got their ass kicked. England would never expect that America would become a more powerful country than him later on. "Would you all let me make my own decisions for once?" England said after a large pause.

"Well, we would, England, if you stopped making stupid decisions on your own."

"Stupid decisions? I am the country of Great Britain! I am a world superpower and have conquered a large amount of the land on this earth!" This time, England whirled around to look at his magical friends. "I would hardly call any of the decisions that got me to this point in time 'stupid'!"

"That's not what I mean. You may be a powerful country, England, but you're pretty clueless when it comes to family and love. I think that you're so shocked that you got yourself into this that you don't know what to do." _Damn it. That's true too._ "We're just saying to think about things, England. That's all." The conversation was ended there.

* * *

Yeah, the trip back to Europe should have been much longer, but oh well. XD

Poor England. He doesn't know what the future holds. :(


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! New chapter! I had a lot of fun with this one! This one's also a bit longer than most of the ones before it. :)

America meets a wise woman in this one! Oooo!

Enjoy!

* * *

America decided something one day. Even though he was almost completely sure that Canada didn't feel the same way that he did (And he was right), America thought that he was superior to the Native Americans, and he knew that he was developing a growing grudge against England's way of running Jamestown. There was hatred in America's heart, and he had given up on trying to contain it.

America found himself spending more time around the settlers than around Native America and her tribe. He eavesdropped on some conversations and found that he wasn't the only one with disdain towards England. Very few people spoke bad about England, and when they did it was when they thought no one else could here, but few was better than none.

Deep down, America wished that Canada was with him and knew exactly how he was feeling. Even if Canada didn't always know how to cheer him up, he was always ready to listen. America found that he didn't _really_ have anyone to talk to where he was. If he talked to someone in Jamestown, the news would surely get reported back to his father, and if he talked to someone in Native America's tribe he'd probably get kicked out…if he could find someone who spoke English, that was.

"Hey, Miss Manaba," America said one day while he was in her tribe.

"Yes, America?"

"Do you know anything about my daddy and papa?" America had been curious about this for a little while, but he had never actually asked anything about it. Native America's face curled up for a moment. Then, she lowered herself to America's level and spoke.

"America, if me tell you this, you must promise not to tell _anyone_." Native America's face was very serious. America nodded. "Okay. Sometimes, when me go visit Misae, me see Spain." America searched through his brain for the name 'Misae', but it wasn't there. He knew that he had heard the name before…but where? "Spain tell Misae things…sometimes me too. He seem to have a grudge against your daddy…"

"But…why?" _Probably the same reason why I do…_

"He talk about days…days when he and your daddy used to go all out against each other…" America tilted his head. The wide world of countries was confusing for him, and he hardly knew any countries! "Anyway, Spain says he and your papa are good friends."

"Oh! Does Papa talk about Mattie and I?"

"Well…Spain knows of you two, but he says that your papa has never actually talked to him about it…he also says the…coming about of you boys was…what was the word? Suspicious." There was no doubt that America was confused now.

"Suspicious? What does he mean by that?" Native America put her hands to her mouth. She hadn't meant to mention that. She knew, however, that if she refused to tell him, he'd just bug her until she did.

"Me no know the details of it…" Native America said in a quiet voice, "but…men no have children together. It no work that way." America raised an eyebrow. He had never thought that his family was in any way different from others. Before America could say anything, Native America spoke again. "America, me no know much, like me said. There's a wise woman in this tribe who might, though, and she speaks England. Me lead you there." Suddenly, talking seemed irrelevant. America followed Native America to a teepee. Inside was a very old looking woman who had quite an interesting décor. Native America dipped her head, said a few things in her Native language, and left.

"Child, child, come here." The wise woman's voice was sweet and kind. America did as she asked with no doubts in his mind. "What's your name, child?"

"Well…my country name is America, but my human name is Alfred. Wise woman, do you know anything about my family, and whether or not they're normal?" The wise woman seemed to stare off into space for a second or two before she answered America.

"Oh, yes. You have a brother named Canada and parents by the name of France and England. My, aren't you all just a family of nations?" The wise woman chuckled to herself. "As for them not being normal…well…come closer." The wise woman waved her hands around as America got close enough for her to whisper to him.

"The spirits are talking to me now, child. You must be very quiet." America stared at the wise woman with curious eyes as she closed her eyes and moved her hands around. She hummed a few things under her breath and touched her forehead a few times before continuing. "Do you know the back story of your parents?"

"Well, Papa told Mattie and I a story once, but that's it." The wise woman nodded to herself.

"I suppose you don't know of your conception then."

"Conception? What's that mean?"

"How you came to be."

"Oh…no…" America had never thought much about it. America still didn't see how it was strange though.

"What the spirits are telling me is farfetched, but the spirits have never been wrong before, so I'll trust them. Ready to listen, America, dear?" America nodded. "This knowledge is well ahead of this time, so I need you to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise, wise woman." _Why are there so many secrets in this?_ America was starting to worry about what sort of things he was about to acquire knowledge of.

"First, you're going to need to know how regular reproduction works…" So, the wise woman told America how humans reproduce in the least vulgar way possible while still getting the point across. America was quite surprised at first. Then, he remembered that he didn't have a mother.

"Okay…this is all disturbing, but I don't have a mother, so what happened with me and Mattie?" America was almost afraid of the answer.

"Ah, that's what I was getting to, child. You were conceived by two males, yes, that's true, but you were conceived by two male _countries._" America tilted his head.

"I don't understand."

"So, they're not bound by all of the rules that regular humans are."

"Are you trying to say that one of my parents is female?" The wise woman snickered at this.

"No, child, they…" The wise woman thought of a way to phrase what she was about to say delicately, "they have uteruses, but they're dormant. Do you know what that means, America?" The young nation shook his head. "It means that they're not used regularly. Anyway, when new countries need to be born, they become functional again if there aren't any female countries close enough at the time. In the case of your family, two _twin_ countries needed to be born, so that's what happened."

"…Then how were we actually _born_?" The wise woman wrinkled her face up.

"Some things are better left to the imagination, but I think it's not to hard to figure out." America put on a disgusted look. "But, there's something else that's troubling you, isn't there?"

"Well…um…yes…" America said, avoiding eye contact. "I…um…"

"Shh, no need to talk, child. I know, I know. Listen, child, there is nothing wrong with what you are feeling. Nothing at all. I can't stop you from doing anything, but I will tell you this: whatever path you choose, make sure you are absolutely certain you want to take it. Otherwise…it just might end up haunting you for the rest of your life." America now looked into the wise woman's eyes. She knew. He could see it.

"Thank you, wise woman." America dipped his head like he had seen Native America doing before (A practice that he would soon forget) and attempted to leave. The wise woman stopped him.

"Oh, and child!" America looked at her. "Remember to keep this conversation a secret. Also, good luck, child. Good luck. You'll need it." America nodded and left. The wise woman sighed to herself. "That boy…he's so powerful as a country, but he doesn't know what he's getting himself into. The spirits will have most likely taken me by the time what is bound to happen happens, but still…I worry for the well-being of my people…and of other people too."

The spirits had told the wise woman that something like this was going to happen. Even from the moment she set eyes on Native America, she had known that there was trouble coming for the Native people. "These nations…I know things about far too many of them." The wise woman rubbed her temple.

After his talk with the wise woman, America sat out in the forest and thought about things. America was glad that the wise woman hadn't told him what to do. He was confused enough as it was. America sighed and tapped his fingers on the cool ground beneath him. _I wish things were always as simple as they are right now._ Then, America got an idea.

America would wait until the time was right. He'd continue to put up with both the Native Americans and the settlers. He'd be nice to England and the rest of his family and pretend like nothing was bothering him, but in time…

In time, he'd do what he wanted to.

A small smile graced America's lips. It was a good plan, even if it was a little low. America shifted his body so he was lying down. Years later he would find himself in the same spot. It would look much different than it did at that moment though.

"America!" This voice broke America out of his daydreams. "It's getting late!" It was Native America. She knew that if she let _anything_ happen to America, that England (And probably France too if he found out) would have her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't notice!" America said, stumbling to his feet and running towards Native America. He observed that it really _was_ getting dark outside. His shadow was more prominent, but he knew from experience that it would soon fade away. The moon was starting to outshine the sun as the northwestern hemisphere of the earth started to spin into nighttime. Of course, America never really stopped to think of these things, however.

If you traveled north some ways, you'd see a much different boy mentally. Canada was having the time of his life with the Natives in his part of the continent, and was even learning some of their language with Kumajirou. He never once thought anything ill of his family, and he truly missed them a lot. Sometimes he even spoke French without realizing it.

"Kuma, do you ever wonder how America and Daddy and Papa are doing?" Canada had gotten into the habit of calling his brother 'America' instead of 'Alfred'.

"No." Kumajirou said matter-of-factly. Canada glared at the bear, but didn't question him about it. He just kept talking.

"I worry especially about America. He was acting really strange before Daddy and Papa left. I hope he doesn't do anything…drastic."

"Canada, you act like you're America's parent, not his brother."

"Oh, I know I do! But, you saw how he acted. Plus, he's just so reckless sometimes…"

"Listen, Canada, you're both going to grow up. You're going to go your separate ways, even if you can reach each other by land. You can't cling to him so much."

"Well, for now I can, so that's what I'll do." Canada paused. "…Kumajirou, do you…not like America or something?" Kumajirou said nothing. "But…why? He's just…misunderstood. That's all. There's not a mean bone in his body."

"Canada, he's a country. There's a mean bone in every country's body. Even yours." Canada stared at himself in a sort of blank horror. "You can say that you won't be that way all you want, but it's no use. Some things are inevitable." Canada felt tears starting to form in his eyes.

"How," Sniffle, "d-do you k-know, Kumajirou? You're j-j-just a b-bear!" Kumajirou didn't respond. Instead, he just patted Canada lightly with his paw. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…_ The little bear thought.

One could argue that Canada was already starting to be mean. Kumajirou was aging much slower than a polar bear should. It was because Canada was immortal, and he had passed some of this on to Kumajirou. Kumajirou's bear friends would die before he would. It was something neither of the two young beings knew at the time, but they would figure it out.

All in time…

* * *

You all got to see (some of) my Mpreg in Hetalia theory, so yay! I was wondering if anyone would ever ask me about that, lol.

Poor America. We all know that the Revolution is coming up...

Everyone except the characters in this story, of course.


	13. Chapter 13

I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS! T_T. I got writer's block and this chapter sucks and it's the end and OMG. T_T

Enjoy (Even though it sucks!)

* * *

During the next few weeks, the construction and bustle of Jamestown was quite high. The town was growing rapidly, and some people were even starting to branch away from the colony a little. Of course, this just chased the Natives further back, but no one really cared about that. The settlers seemed much happier to talk to America lately, and America truly felt at home there sometimes.

Native America could see this happening, and it worried her greatly. When she went to the wise woman about it, the wise woman just told her that fate was fate, and no one could change that. She never elaborated on her words, and she refused to say anything more. Native America had decided at some point that she wasn't going to get anything out of the wise woman and had given up.

One thing that America was extremely interested in whenever he went to the settlements was the talk of adventure. To think that most of the people in Jamestown had traveled across an _ocean_ interested America greatly. The thought of going west was also a topic of interest for him.

If you asked, most of the people in Jamestown at that time, they would've said that America was growing on them. Both the landmass and the personification. In years' time, most of those settlers and their offspring would consider themselves Americans. Also in years' time, the people of America would develop a love for him that couldn't be suppressed. It was a love that would make them do crazy things.

America eventually went back to the house in Niagara Falls, and his parents were surprised to see that America and Canada had both grown quite a bit. "You've both gotten so big!" England exclaimed, "France, did we grow that fast when we were kids?"

"Sometimes." France said with a smile. Canada stared at his parents in excitement. For once, they weren't trying to be mean to each other. America couldn't care less, of course, but Canada didn't care much about that. "So, how have you all been?"

"Lonely."

"Great!" The two boys looked at each other, both shocked at the other's words. "Mattie, you were lonely? Oh, I would have come and visit you if I had known!" America gave Canada a hug.

"Ameri-I mean, Alfred, you felt great? What on earth were you doing?"

"…I'll tell you later." America whispered in Canada's ear. The slightly younger brother felt silent. _Oh, no. America always gets into the craziest things…_The family got caught up and did the things they normally did when they were together until nighttime. Then, everyone went to bed, but as soon as France and England were out of their room, America climbed up to Canada's bed and sat on him.

"Oww! America! Get off me!" America narrowed his eyes and scooted off of his brother.

"Don't call me 'America'."

"Sorry." America told Canada about his adventures in Jamestown and with the Native Americans. He hadn't planned on telling him his thoughts at first, but they had just started to spill out, and soon he had told his brother everything. Canada seemed shocked the whole time.

"…Alfred, how…how can you say these things? You got so upset when you found out what Daddy's settlers had been doing to Native America and her people…and I know you love Daddy too, so…why?"

"I told you, Mattie, I don't really understand it. I just know that it's happening to me." An idea struck America. "Hey! What if what our people are feeling affect some of our feelings and emotions? Think about it, Mattie!" The Canadian nation thought about it, and the idea didn't seem too off. He felt the same way sometimes.

"A-Alfred?" Canada said hesitantly.

"Yes, Mattie?"

"Promise me that you'll be careful, okay?" America nodded and hugged his brother. "Alfred, you're so much trouble sometimes…" America giggled.

"That's what the villains always say to heroes."

"Are you trying to imply that I'm a villain?"

"Yeah! You're the twin brother villain! …Actually, you're more like the damsel in distress." America giggled and Canada glared at him.

"Okay, both of you should be getting to bed, because you're squishing me!" America looked at the little (Who had gotten bigger since America had last seen him) bear. It was still a bit startling to hear him talk.

"Fine, Kuma. Goodnight, Mattie!"

"Goodnight, Al!" America climbed down the ladder that connected the two bunks and crawled into his bed. If Canada could keep quiet about what America had just told him, which America was fairly confident he could, then everything might just turn out all right yet. America fell asleep and dreamt of purely nice things.

The next morning, America woke up unusually early. He laid looking at the underside of his brother's bunk for a while before he got out of his bed. America thought about waking Canada up, but decided to just wander around the house for a while. America noticed quite a few things he hadn't noticed before, including a slight change in tone in letters to his daddy from Jamestown. It wasn't very noticeable, but America saw it. The young nation also felt better about being in England's study than he had. Perhaps it was the growing disrespect he had for him. America didn't know.

America continued to explore the house. He must have walked in circles for at least thirty minutes before Kumajirou joined him. "Oh no! Is Mattie in trouble? Oh, I knew I shouldn't have left him!"

"No, stupid." Kumajirou said flatly, "I was just bored, so I decided to see what you were doing. You're a good source of entertainment, you know." That may have been an insult, but with Kumajirou it was often hard to tell.

"Well, don't scare me like that! If Mattie got hurt…I don't know what I'd do…" Kumajirou looked at America and sighed.

"America, you're a very troubled thing. It's harder for humans to see things like that, but I can, being a bear and all. I'm at quite an advantage, really, being able to talk yet still having feelings of an animal…oh, I'm rambling. Sorry."

"It's no problem, Kuma. I wish I was like you though. It must be cool to be a bear."

"Yeah, well, I just wish I had fingers." The two both laughed. "Oh, and don't worry. Canada doesn't have to know about this." America smiled. Kumajirou wasn't as annoying as he had originally thought.

"Kuma, is everything going to turn out all ri-"

"Alfred! Alfred! Come quickly! You too, Kumajirou!" Tears were streaming down Canada's face, but he was doing his best not to stutter. America and Kumajirou hurried over to him. "Come on!" Canada walked over to their parents' room and pressed his ear to the door. America and Kumajirou did the same. "It was much louder before…" Canada whispered.

Inside, France and England were arguing. It was hard to make out what they were saying (Since they weren't yelling anymore), but the three eavesdroppers managed to pick up something about England threatening to take America and Canada away. America and Canada looked at each other nervously. When they heard stomping footsteps, they hurried away to their room.

And so began the slow process of a family splitting up. England would take America and Canada away, and America would win his war for independence. Canada would later leave too, but there was no fighting involved. Eventually, the family got back together, but it would never be the same as it was.

Native America and her people were pushed farther and farther west and now live rather miserably on reservations. She hasn't seen her sister, Mexico, in years, though Mexico has taken quite a liking to the new way that Mexico works. She never hesitates to see the Natives whenever she has a chance though. However, she misses her sister desperately.

If one thing was learned from this whole experience, it has to be this: follow your heart, no matter what it says. Eventually, things will turn out all right. And, furthermore, you will _always_ be fine.

* * *

OMG I can't believe this story is over with! Now I have to think of something else AGAIN! (And hope it doesn't get deleted if I get a little sauciness in there. :P) Augh, you guys!

Thank you so much to everyone who's stuck with me throughout this story! I hope you guys like my next one just as much!


End file.
